Love on the High Seas
by Mystic Lady Fae
Summary: Sequel to Servant Girl: Jack returns for his bonny lass. FINISHED! Please read Author's Notes at beginning of chapters!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I've said it during the first half, and I'll say it again: I don't own Jack Sparrow because Disney stole him from me! (Just kidding! I just don't want any blood-thirsty lawyers after me; they're worse than pirates!)  
  
AN: Here is the sequel that all of my wonderfully loyal fans have been waiting for! (Oh, and Reikon, that broccoli thing was really gross. Try to keep that sort of thing to yourself from now on, okay?) Anyway, here's the new story!  
  
Chapter 1: Life Goes On  
  
Six months after the "hanging" of Jack Sparrow, Lara Storm was doing fairly well for herself.  
  
Elizabeth had married Will Turner two months afterwards, and both had moved into a quaint little cottage on the edge of town, which had been a wedding gift from her father, the Governor. The new Mr. and Mrs. Turner had invited Lara to stay with them, but she refused; she didn't want to intrude on the new couple.  
  
Unable to stay with the woman she had so long considered a friend and sister, Lara had turned to the Governor for help finding new employment. Luckily, many of the wealthy families had heard about Lara's adventure to find and rescue her friend and mistress, and had admired her dedication to Elizabeth. With that in mind, most wealthy parents had high hopes of employing her for their own daughters, hoping that her dedication would spread to them.  
  
Lara had spent weeks thinking about every invitation from the island's upper class, but didn't like many of them. Most of them had young women who were of marrying age who didn't want someone looking after them. However, there was a recently arrived family, the Worthingtons, who had a young daughter of about nine or ten years of age, and who seemed very lonely.  
  
Having missed the socializing season, the Worthingtons were unfamiliar with the wealthy families on the island. Lara decided to work for them, hoping that she might help the little girl adjust to Port Royal and to be her companion, just as Elizabeth had done with her. They were very proper people from England, and had been looking for a caretaker for their daughter upon their arrival in Port Royal. They had come to meet with the Governor one day, and had seen Lara talking and laughing with their usually meek little girl. They had instantly asked for her services, and she'd agreed.  
  
That was how Lara found herself at a new house with a sweet but shy little girl, Amanda Worthington, three months after Jack's fantastic escape.  
  
In a way, Lara had gone from a handmaiden/maid in waiting to a nursemaid. She didn't mind, though. Amanda was a sweet-faced girl with lovely blue eyes and curly dark blond hair. She hadn't had the chance to meet very many children on the island, so she fairly clung to Lara. People would often see Lara leading little Amanda around the town, taking her to shops, or trying to introduce her to some of the town's children. When they weren't in town, the two were in the nursery of the Worthington estate, where Lara would secretly tell Amanda all about her adventure to rescue Elizabeth and about the pirates on the Black Pearl. The only thing she left out was the bracelet that Jack had given her because, if anyone knew about it, they would surely take it away from her. After all, it was pirates' treasure, and Lara certainly couldn't afford anything so expensive, so she wore it in private.  
  
Amanda had grown fascinated with the stories of pirates, and thought of Lara as a great heroine who faced down evil to rescue the Governor's daughter. On rainy days, when going to town was out of the question, Lara would act out some parts of the story while Amanda watched with wide, awestruck eyes. Of course, Mr. and Mrs. Worthington would never approve of these stories, but what they didn't know couldn't hurt them.  
  
Yes, all was well for Lara Storm, but little did she know that her life was about to take a turn she never expected.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three more months passed, and Lara was having difficulty keeping an unwanted suitor away from her.  
  
Thomas Pierce was a handsome young officer in Commodore Norrington's Navy, and he had taken a great liking to her. They had first met after the attempted hanging of Jack Sparrow, and he had admired her for her dedication to Elizabeth, and had been horrified when Jack had "man-handled" her (meaning he didn't like the idea of a pirate kissing a respectable woman). He had taken to coming to see her and to make sure she hadn't been 'traumatized' by the encounter with Jack. Since she couldn't tell him that she had liked kissing Jack, she'd had put up with it for about two weeks before finally telling him she was fine and that she had a great deal of important work to do.  
  
At first, she'd had numerous excuses not to see him; first there had been the plans for Elizabeth's and Will's wedding. Second, she'd had to help Elizabeth decorate and move into the couple's cottage. Third, she was looking for employment, and then she had to adjust to the new family she was working for. After that, the excuses were gone, and Thomas started coming around more often. Since she couldn't politely refuse to see him, she was forced to take walks with him and listen to his boring talks about the Navy, and how he had high hopes of becoming a captain.  
  
At first, it was during these walks that Lara would think about Jack and how much she missed him. She had dreamed about the kiss they had shared, and would often pretend it was Jack she was walking with instead of Thomas.  
  
However, as more time passed, and Jack still didn't come, all hopes of his returning for her dimmed. She remembered he was a pirate, and his love of freedom and the seas was probably stronger than his love for her. Yet she still cared deeply for him, and tried to stay true to him as long as she could.  
  
That all changed when Thomas asked for her hand in marriage, and Lara couldn't give a plausible reason to say 'no.' After all, she couldn't tell him that she was in love with a pirate, now, could she? And Thomas was a respectable man who had a promising future. She told him she would 'consider the matter,' and left him on the beach, her mind and heart in turmoil.  
  
She desperately needed to speak with someone, and that someone was Elizabeth. But would her friend and near-sister be able to see her with her new marriage still beginning? She certainly hoped so.  
  
She was fortunate that she had the next day off. Mrs. Worthington was taking Amanda to get new dresses, and wanted to spend the entire day with her daughter, so Lara was able to visit Elizabeth while Will was at the forge.  
  
As soon as the Worthington carriage had left, Lara put her hat on her head, her "Jack bracelet" on her wrist, and raced out the door to see her friend.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Well? I know that it's short and boring, but background information is important. And I know Jack wasn't in it, but he'll be in the next chapter! If not, he'll definitely be in chapter three. Oh, and please review! Thanks! 


	2. A Talk and False Hopes

Disclaimer: Still don't own Jack, Will, or anything else. Bummer.  
  
AN: Okay, Reikon, the broccoli thing was really, really gross, and no one should know about that sort of thing! Also, I realize that people probably wanted Jack in the first chapter, but I promise he'll show up sooner (or later, depending), so hold onto your hats, people. It won't be long! Enjoy reading!  
  
Chapter 2: A Talk and False Hopes:  
  
Her frantic knock on the door was answered by a somewhat flustered Elizabeth, whose face lit up at the sight of her friend.  
  
"Lara!" she cried before wrapping her arms around her former maid. Both girls stood on the front porch for several moments, hugging each other like they'd never hug again. Finally, they broke apart, smiling.  
  
"Come in, come in!" Elizabeth said, waving her hand toward the inside of the house, closing the door once she'd entered the sitting room. "I haven't seen you in at least a month! How have you been? Can I offer you some tea?"  
  
The thought of Elizabeth making tea was an amusing one. "You actually make your own tea now?" Lara said, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, not anymore," Elizabeth said, smiling. "Father recently hired a maid for us. I don't think he liked the idea of his 'frail daughter' doing her own housework."  
  
Lara laughed. "Let me guess, you burned all of your food and Will had to cook?" She laughed even harder at Elizabeth's blush.  
  
Elizabeth huffed at her friend. "Actually, neither one of us could cook, so we've had to eat out for the past nine months."  
  
Lara laughed even harder as Elizabeth picked up a small bell and rang it. A maid in a brown dress came in. "Tea for two, please, Ella." The maid curtsied and left. Elizabeth turned back to Lara, who was still giggling, but managed to contain herself.  
  
"So, what brings you here? The last I heard, you worked for that new family, the Worthingtons."  
  
Lara sobered quickly and shifted in her seat, suddenly very uneasy. "Well, Lizzie, the thing is." She was interrupted by the entrance of the tea. After it was placed on the table, Elizabeth prepared two cups with cream and sugar, then handed one to Lara.  
  
After taking a few soothing sips, Lara spoke again. "Lizzie, I've got one huge problem. Thomas Pierce has asked me to marry him."  
  
Elizabeth stared in shock, her tea cup half way to her mouth. "What? When did this happen?"  
  
"Last night, on the beach," Lara replied, taking a few more sips of tea to further sooth her nerves.  
  
Elizabeth put her cup down. "Lara, I have no idea how you can remain calm at a time like this! I thought that you loved Jack?"  
  
Lara shifted in her chair even more and stared into her tea cup. "I do love him, it just that, well, we all know he's not coming back for me, Lizzie. If he were, he would have done it already."  
  
Elizabeth frowned. "So that's it? You're just going to marry Tom? Lara, Jack will be back for you, you just have to wait a bit longer."  
  
Lara set her cup down, and looked sadly at her friend. "Lizzie, I can't wait forever! Sooner or later, I'll have to answer Tom, and I have no plausible reason to say 'no!' I can't just tell Tom that I can't marry him, simply because I'm in love with the most wanted pirate in the Caribbean!"  
  
Elizabeth pulled her own chair closer and took Lara's hand in hers. "Lara, I know it looks bad, but if you'll just wait a bit longer, I'm sure Jack will show up! Patience is a virtue, after all."  
  
A tear rolled down Lara's face. "Lizzie, it's been nine months. What if he's forgotten all about me?"  
  
Elizabeth chuckled. "Lara, if I know Jack, I doubt that he's forgotten all about you. What do you say to waiting for another few weeks? I'm sure Jack will show up by then."  
  
Lara smiled. "You're right. And I do have some time. Tom said that the Commodore wants him at sea for the next three weeks patrolling the islands, so I guess I could wait. He says he'll ask for my reply when he returns."  
  
"Excellent!" Elizabeth said. "Now, why don't you tell me about life at the Worthington estate?"  
  
The two of them talked until late afternoon before Lara realized that she had to return to the Worthington house. Before she left, Elizabeth caught her arm.  
  
"Lara, my father is having a small party at his home tomorrow night. He's invited Will and myself and asked me to invite you as well. Won't you join us there? It would be like old times again."  
  
Lara grinned broadly. "Yes, well, except for the fact that your father won't be trying to match you up with every available young man on the island. Oh, and I won't have to follow you around with pockets full of fans and gloves. Other than that, it will be just like old times!"  
  
Elizabeth laughed. "Well, good-bye, Lara. I'll see you tomorrow night."  
  
Lara walked home with a smile on her face. As soon as she got back to the Worthington's mansion, her smile broadened as Amanda raced out to meet her.  
  
"Lara!" the little girl cried, right before she latched on to her skirts.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mandy," Lara replied. She bent down and gave the girl a hug. "How was your day? Did you get some new dresses?"  
  
Amanda jumped up and down, tugging on Lara's dress. "Yes, and they are all so pretty! One is blue with white lace, and another one is." The little girl continued to babble on about her clothes as her mother came down the steps.  
  
Mrs. Worthington smiled at Lara before she interrupted her daughter. "Amanda, dear, why don't you go upstairs while I talk to Lara? I'll send her up in a moment and then she can look at all of your pretty new clothes."  
  
Amanda beamed. "Yes, Mama," she replied before racing inside.  
  
Mrs. Worthington sighed. "She's been full of energy all day. Lara, would you be a dear and take Amanda into town for me to run off some energy? Have her put on a new dress as well. Let her get used to them?"  
  
Lara curtsied. "Of course, Madam, as you wish."  
  
She immediately went up to Amanda's room. The little girl was in the middle of a ring of boxes, each one opened to reveal a new dress, each one more beautiful than the last. Lara wished that she had such lovely dresses, but she could never have them. She couldn't dress better than her charge, after all.  
  
"Amanda," she said to the little girl, who turned around at her voice. "What do you say you put on a new dress and go show it off in town, hmm? Wouldn't that be nice?"  
  
The young girl instantly started jumping up and down. "Yay! Can I wear the blue one? Please?"  
  
Lara laughed. "Of course! And I'll wear my favorite blue dress, too, so that we can match!"  
  
Amanda grabbed Lara in a huge hug before picking up a dress from one of the many boxes on the floor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Twenty minutes later, the two were walking around town, Amanda in a charming blue gown with white and silver lace, and Lara in a sky blue gown to match. They were quite the pair; Amanda with her blond tresses and blue eyes to match her gown, and Lara with her chocolate colored hair and eyes, which were brought out by the pale blue of her gown.  
  
As the two walked about town, Lara kept an eye open for anyone she knew, mostly servants from the Swann house. She had become good friends with most of them, and often saw them in the market place.  
  
As the two of them peeked in the window of a toy shop, Lara swore she saw a male figure in a red bandana walk right behind her. Her eyes widened and she twirled around, her eyes scanning the crowd.  
  
"Lara?" Amanda tugged on her arm. Lara looked down. "What are you looking for?"  
  
Lara scanned the crowd again. Nothing; no man wearing a red bandana on his head. "Nothing, Mandy. I just thought I saw someone I knew."  
  
"Who?" the little girl asked.  
  
"A man.just a man." Lara's heart dropped. 'It was probably my imagination.' She then caught sight of a woman with a red handkerchief. Her heart dropped even more, and the two continued walking towards home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere on the Caribbean:  
  
"I'm comin' for ye, my bonny lass. I'm comin' for ye."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: (Enter evil laughter here) Almost had Jack, but didn't! Well, maybe just a little bit of him. Guess you'll just have to read the next chapter! Please review! 


	3. Jack's Arrival

Disclaimer: Still don't own the incredibly handsome and roguish Jack Sparrow, damn it.  
  
AN: Okay people, we all know that Lara loves Jack, and Jack loves Lara, so there's no cause to worry about Thomas Pierce, right? I promise to deal with him later in a calm and orderly manner (unless I feel very violent for some reason), so everyone can just chill out, okay? Now enjoy a wonderful chapter with Jack Sparrow in it!  
  
Chapter 3: Jack's Arrival:  
  
Somewhere in the Caribbean:  
  
(Listen to 3 Doors Down, "Here Without You" while reading this part! It fits perfectly!)  
  
Jack stood at the helm of The Black Pearl, staring out at the horizon. There was only one thing in the world that dominated his thoughts as much as his ship, and that was a certain young woman in Port Royal; Lara Storm.  
  
His mouth quirked into a smirk at the thought of his "bonny lass." Ever since he'd first seen her on the docks after saving Elizabeth, she'd always been on his mind. He loved the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed, and the way her hair fell in waves down her back.  
  
He remembered their first kiss after his "hanging" and smiled even wider. As soon as he got her away from those stuffy red-coats at Port Royal, they'd be sharing a lot more kisses to make up for lost time!  
  
He was brought out of his happy thoughts by a familiar voice calling his name.  
  
"Jack!" It was Annamaria; it was always Annamaria.  
  
Jack sighed. "What is it, Annamaria?"  
  
"Jack, did you ever think about what might happen if you took her away from Port Royal? I mean, you can't just whisk her away; it's been over nine months! Maybe her feelings have changed?"  
  
Jack turned toward her, frowning. "Annamaria, I am not leaving Port Royal without my bonny lass on this ship! Even if her feelings have changed, I can always change them back, savvy? Now get back to work!"  
  
Annamaria scowled at him and turned to swab the deck, muttering under her breath. She only wanted what was best for her friend, but she wasn't sure about Jack's plan to get his 'lady love' back into their lives. She hoped that Jack's plan worked; if not, and Lara wanted to go back to her old world, they were in deep trouble, and hanging from the noose was a bad thing no matter how you looked at it.  
  
Meanwhile, Jack went back to steering the ship, thinking about Lara's lips on his.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That same day, Port Royal:  
  
Lara stood on the balcony of her room, overlooking the town. She really wished that she had the same view of the ocean that she'd had at the Governor's mansion, but she couldn't complain; the view was still beautiful. The late-afternoon sun glinted off of the sea, giving it a shimmering silvery blue color, and the town was the picturesque town out of stories, all of the people bustling around, talking, laughing, and selling their wares.  
  
Lara sighed. She wished she were anywhere but here. Mrs. Worthington had heard about her going to the Governor's party that evening, and had called the dressmaker to help Lara get a new dress. Lara had tried to protest, but Mrs. Worthington wouldn't hear of it. Apparently the lady of the house wasn't satisfied with dressing up her own daughter, so she felt the need to dress Lara up as well. The seamstress had brought over several already made dresses, and Mrs. Worthington was picking out one for Lara to wear. Three had fit; a red and gold gown, a gray and silver gown, and an ivory colored gown. Lara couldn't care less which one she wore, but Mrs. Worthington was determined to see her well-dressed. Finally, Lara had enough.  
  
"Madam?" she asked the lady of the house. Mrs. Worthington looked up from the gowns.  
  
"Perhaps we could have Amanda pick out the gown? She does have a certain knack for it."  
  
The lady smiled. "An excellent idea, Lara!" She went to the door and called her daughter, who raced into the room as quickly as possible.  
  
"Yes, Mama?" she asked her mother.  
  
"Amanda, dear, Lara needs help picking out a gown. Which one do you like better on her?" her mother asked.  
  
The little girl looked at the three dresses, then at Lara. "I like the red one!"  
  
Lara smiled. "Then the red one will be the one I'll wear tonight to the Governor's mansion! Thank you, Amanda."  
  
Amanda hugged her around the waist. "Your welcome, Lara!" she exclaimed and raced out the door.  
  
Lara looked at the sky and saw that the sun had faded into the horizon. She had better get ready. A maid helped her put on her corset, helped her as she put on her gown, then did her hair up in a lady-like bun, with a long, dark curl falling on each side of her face. After the maid had left, Lara tied a fan on her wrist, put on her "Jack bracelet," and headed out the door, only to find the Worthington carriage waiting for her. Lara's eyes opened wide in surprise. The footman opened the door, smiling.  
  
"Lady Worthington thought it would be safer for you to ride there and back tonight, Miss Storm. After all, the city can be dangerous after dark." He winked at her jokingly.  
  
She smiled as she got into the carriage and looked out the window as she rode along. As she watched, she noticed a shadow following the carriage. It looked like a man, and she was thankful for the carriage's protection. There were two guards up at the top, and they should be able to handle one man.  
  
A few moments later, the carriage pulled up to the front of the Governor's mansion. The windows were well lit, and music was playing. A doorman at the front of the mansion helped Lara out of the carriage, and she went inside, hoping to spot Elizabeth and Will.  
  
"Lara!"  
  
She turned her head in time to see Will and Elizabeth walk up to her, smiles on their faces.  
  
"Will! Elizabeth! You both look wonderful!" It was true. Will was handsome in brown velvet, and Elizabeth was lovely in her white gown.  
  
"Oh, Lara, you look wonderful in red! It always was your best color!" Elizabeth exclaimed as they embraced each other quickly, and Will kissed Lara chastely on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you, Lizzie," Lara said, blushing at the comment. "But you know that blue is my favorite color!" Elizabeth chuckled.  
  
"Well," Will said, "what does my lovely wife say to a dance?" He held out his hand to Elizabeth, who smiled and took it. The two walked to the center of the floor and began dancing. After watching them dance for several moments, Lara decided to go out and get a breath of fresh air.  
  
As she walked the familiar gardens, she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Thomas. Her heart dropped as she put on a fake smile.  
  
"Thomas, what are you doing here? I thought you were out at sea?"  
  
He smiled at her. "I don't leave until tomorrow. I came for a brief moment to see you. I saw Mrs. Turner today, and she told me you would be here. I was wondering if you had an answer to my proposal."  
  
Lara tried to keep her smile on her face. She flicked her fan open and began to fan herself to hide her nervousness. "Really, Thomas, isn't it a bit soon to ask for a reply? We haven't even been together that long, and you expect an answer so soon! Perhaps when you return I shall have an answer for you? Would that be alright?" She smiled charmingly at him, though she really felt ill at the thought of marrying him.  
  
Thomas smiled at her and bowed. "You're right, Miss Storm. Perhaps it is too soon. I shall wait until my return in three weeks." He took her hand and kissed it. "Good night, Miss." He turned and walked away, hands clasped behind his back.  
  
Lara took a deep breath and sighed. "Until then, Thomas," she whispered. "Perhaps I will answer you, though my heart will always belong to another man."  
  
She headed into the house, not knowing she was being watched from the bushes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Black Pearl had arrived close to Port Royal late in the afternoon. Not wanting the Commodore to arrest his crew, Jack had ordered the ship to land in a bay on the other side of the island, but still close to the city. After having Mr. Gibbs and Annamaria row him to shore, he told them to go back to the ship and return for him in two days. Both had looked at him skeptically, but obeyed. As soon as they were away from shore, Jack rushed toward Port Royal.  
  
An hour later, Jack was sneaking through the darkening streets, trying to find Lara. After making some inquiries at the local taverns, he discovered that Will and Elizabeth had married and moved into a cottage on the edge of town. Thinking that this was a good time for a visit, he snuck over and knocked on their door.  
  
Will answered the door, his eyes widening at the sight of who was on his porch.  
  
"Jack?" he said in surprise. "What are you doing here? Get in here before someone sees you!" He grabbed Jack by the front of his coat and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Well, thanks for the welcome, mate," Jack said, straightening his coat. He then looked up and saw that Will was a bit too well-dressed for a blacksmith. "What's with the getup, mate? Goin' somewhere?"  
  
Will sighed. "There's a party at the Governor's mansion tonight, Jack. Elizabeth and I are going and." Elizabeth appeared in her white gown before he could finish.  
  
"Will, have you seen my." She stopped speaking upon seeing Jack in their sitting room. Not saying another word, she angrily stalked up to Jack and slapped him.  
  
Jack rubbed his jaw. "I'm not sure I deserved that. What was that for?"  
  
Elizabeth glared at him. "How dare you leave Lara hanging on like that? Do you know what she's gone through? If you'd shown up earlier, she wouldn't have gotten nearly engaged to Thomas Pierce!"  
  
Jack's blood went hot and he saw red. "What?! Some stiff-necked man is trying to marry my bonny lass?!" He reached for his pistol. "Where is he, I'll send him to Davy Jones locker before the hour's up!"  
  
Will grabbed Jack's hand and stopped him from barging out the door. "She said almost engaged, Jack. An officer of Norrington's Navy has been courting Lara since three months after you left, and has asked her to marry him. He's leaving for the sea patrol for three weeks, and Lara said that she'd answer him when he got back. Right now, she's holding on to the hope that you'll come for her before then."  
  
After seeing that Jack was a bit calmer with that explanation, Will let go of his arm. Elizabeth stepped closer to him, apology written on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry for overreacting, Jack. There's a party at my father's home this evening. I know that Lara will be there."  
  
Jack's face brightened. "I'll be there. But in the meantime, I want to know where my lass is right now. Is she still at yer father's?"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "My father helped her find work with another family. The Worthington estate is up the hill from my father's. It's the last house on the street, you can't miss it."  
  
Jack nodded before he left through the back door, and slipped into the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He reached the Worthington residence just in time to see Lara step out the front door. His eyes widened at the sight of her in a beautiful red and gold gown, and then smiled when he saw his bracelet sparkle on her wrist. She must still like him, then.  
  
He watched her smile at the footman before stepping into the carriage and riding away. He quickly followed, trying to stay hidden. He looked up in time to see her look out the carriage window, her eyes widening in fear.  
  
He silently cursed himself. Of course she'd be scared; a shadowy man was following her! He trailed further behind until he reached the Governor's mansion.  
  
Once there, he snuck over the wall and landed in the space between the wall and the bushes, just in time to see his love go up the steps and enter the house. Through the bushes, he could sort of see through the windows. He saw her greet Elizabeth and Will, then come outside for a walk. He also saw a young, good-looking British officer follow her outside.  
  
Jack growled quietly, reaching for his pistol before he realized it, knowing it was the man who was trying to take Lara away from him. He then forcefully took his hand away and tried to listen to their conversation. Unfortunately, he couldn't hear much, they were too quiet, and he was too far away. He did see Lara fake a smile and fan herself; he knew she hated the man, and was just being polite. He growled again when he saw the man bow and kiss her hand before walking away, then saw Lara go inside shortly after that.  
  
The rest of the evening was fairly uneventful. He saw Lara talk with Will and Elizabeth, chat with a few of the servants, dance with a few men (which made his blood boil), then leave the party early. Seeing her get into the carriage was his signal to leave. He immediately leapt over the wall, and followed her home.  
  
Not long afterwards, she left the carriage and headed inside; moments later, a light lit in a room near the front of the house, and he saw her through the window, pulling pins out of her hair. She stepped away from the window for several moments, then returned wearing a nightgown. She looked outside for a moment before blowing out the light.  
  
"Good night, my bonny lass," Jack whispered to her. "I'll be back for you before tomorrow night is over!"  
  
He turned around and headed for Will and Elizabeth's, hoping to get a good night's sleep in one of their spare rooms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Well, I hope that this chapter wasn't too sappy or anything and that people liked reading it! Please leave a review, it makes me happy! 


	4. Ghostly Encounters

Disclaimer: Still don't own Jack, or the Black Pearl! Disney took my wonderful Jack from me, so now I can only write about him! (Sobs)  
  
AN: I might change the rating on this story to R, depending on how far I want the romance to go, so be prepared. And Reikon, I refuse to put "that line" in my story! It's a terrible, terrible line, and I never, ever want to use that in my story! "Why my Roger is Jolly," indeed! Where do you get this stuff?! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter 4: Ghostly Encounters:  
  
The next day, Lara woke up to another beautiful day in Port Royal. What made this day even better was the fact that Thomas was gone! He was a nice man, but he was as stuffy and as serious as the Commodore, if not more so! Lara shuddered at the thought.  
  
She had barely sat up in bed before something slammed into her, knocking the breath out of her.  
  
"Lara!" exclaimed a chipper voice.  
  
"Amanda, what are you doing?" Lara asked, laughing. "You should be getting dressed!"  
  
Amanda grinned at her nanny and best friend. "I will if you promise to take me to town today! Promise?"  
  
Lara sighed. "Mandy, I can't. At least, not until after your studies, remember?"  
  
Amanda pouted, then smiled. "But you'll take me afterwards, right Lara?"  
  
Lara grinned. "Of course! Now, go on, I have to get dressed, and so do you!" She set the little girl on the floor and watched her leave. Sighing, Lara pulled out a plain ivory dress and got dressed. She opened the door to find a very surprised maid about to knock. The maid blinked several times before speaking.  
  
"Miss Worthington's tutor is ill today, Miss Storm, and the Missus says that it's alright for you to take her into town for a while," the maid informed her.  
  
Lara smiled at the maid and dismissed her before turning toward the nursery. Once she'd reached the double doors, she knocked. She heard several loud 'thumps' before a very disheveled Amanda answered the door.  
  
Lara stared for a moment before slipping into the nursery and closing the door behind her. To put it kindly, it was a mess. Toys were strewn about, and pillows were pilled up on two halves of the room.  
  
"Amanda," Lara said, awe in her voice. "What have you done?"  
  
The little girl shifted uneasily from one foot to another. "I was playing "pirates," Lara, just like you did when you had your adventures with Mr. and Mrs. Turner."  
  
Lara smiled kindly at the little girl before kneeling in front of her. "Mandy, when I went after the Governor's daughter, I didn't 'play' pirates. I met them, I worked with them, and I fought them, and it wasn't all fun and games. It was very frightening."  
  
"Why?" Amanda asked, her eyes wide.  
  
Lara's face grew serious. "Because there was a great deal of sword- fighting and lots of cannon-fire. It was very dangerous," Lara replied, her eyes glazing over as images of 'dead' pirates flashed in her head and Barbossa's pistol pointed at her brought up a not-yet forgotten fear.  
  
She turned back to Amanda. "Always remember that the life of a pirate may be very exciting, but it is also very dangerous, alright?" The little girl nodded, and Lara smiled. "Now, let's clean this up, hmm? After we're done, we can go into town since your instructor is sick."  
  
The little girl cheered, and the two of them got to work. However, it wasn't until that afternoon that the nursery was finally put back into its original condition. By that time, lunch and afternoon tea had been served, and both needed a nap. Lara agreed that a visit to town was to be the first thing they did when they awoke, so, after tucking Amanda into bed, Lara headed to her own room for a quick nap.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Lara awoke an hour later, she quickly leapt out of bed and dressed. As she turned to leave, a small note on her bedside table caught her eye. She walked over, picked it up, and turned it over a few times, trying to find out who it was from. There was only her name on the front, so she broke the wax seal and read it to herself. It was short but sweet:  
  
"I told you I'd be back."  
  
Her heart stopped.  
  
Jack. He'd come back? No, it couldn't be. It was probably Will or Elizabeth playing a joke on her, getting her hopes up for Jack's return. Yes, that was it. That's all it could be.  
  
A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts. She quickly opened it, finding a very excited Amanda in the hallway.  
  
"Are you ready Lara?" she asked, bouncing up and down.  
  
Lara smiled. "Of course I am! Now let's go before it gets too dark." She grabbed the little girl's hand and escorted her downstairs and out the door. The letter lay on the table by the window, fluttering in the late afternoon breeze.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was soon late afternoon/early evening, and Lara was laughing and joking with Amanda as they walked along the streets of Port Royal. Once again, Amanda became distracted by the toys in the toymaker's window, and Lara was left to stand behind her, gazing into the window next to it, which belonged to a jeweler. She was admiring the jewels in the fading light when she looked up to see a hooded male figure behind her. That figure stood three feet behind her and, after making sure she was looking, pushed the edge of the hood back enough for her to see his face. Lara's jaw dropped when she caught sight of that familiar face with that cheeky grin on it, and those beads in his hair. It was Jack. Her heart stopped as she saw him wave at her before turning away.  
  
She twirled around, looking behind her, barely catching a glimpse of the hooded figure disappearing in the crowd. She stood on her toes, hoping to see if it was really him, but it was too late. Amanda tugged on her hand.  
  
"Lara? It's getting late, and I'm hungry. Can we go home now?" she asked.  
  
Lara turned toward her charge and forced a smile. "Of course we can. I believe the cook is making your favorite roast tonight."  
  
"Yay!" the little girl cried before tugging her toward home, not knowing they were being watched.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dinner had been torture for Lara. Jack had plagued her every thought, and she had been forced to smile and pay attention to everything everyone else said and/or did that day. Finally, dinner was over, and Lara was so emotionally exhausted from the day that she decided to head to bed early. She was so distracted as she undressed that she didn't notice another note on her table until she was situated in her bed, the covers around her waist.  
  
The note once again had her name on it, as well as a wax seal. She broke it and read it:  
  
"I told you I'd come back for you, my bonny lass. I missed you."  
  
Lara shook her head. She still thought it was Elizabeth trying to keep her hopes of Jack returning alive because she knew Lara was losing hope.  
  
Still shaking her head at the message, Lara blew out the lamp before falling asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack had woken up that morning determined to see his bonny lass, if only at a distance. Will and Elizabeth had kindly put him up for the night after dismissing their maid for a few days, and now that he was well rested, Jack was going to see his lass after nine months of thinking about her.  
  
After a quick breakfast of bread, cheese and, of course, rum, Jack was careful to stay out of the public eye; after all, it would be a pointless trip if he were caught by the Commodore's men. He left most of his sailor's outfit, such as his hat and coat, at the Turner's, so he grabbed one of Will's cloaks and headed toward the Worthington estate. Once there, he sat outside in the bushes, hoping to see her come out. When hours passed and nothing happened, he decided to take a look in her room to see if she was sick.  
  
Taking a quick peek around to check for anyone watching, he quickly scaled up the latticework outside her window and looked inside. Nothing; the room was empty, the bed made up, and the room was in perfect order.  
  
Confused, Jack slipped over the balcony's edge and carefully followed the latticework to the back of the house and peeked in the open window. There she was, helping a little girl pick up her toys. He smiled at the pretty scene and wondered what it would be like when the two of them had little ones.  
  
He quickly shook those thoughts from his head. First, he had to get her away from here, win her over again if he had to, and *then* get her to marry him. Hopefully she'd forgive him after he took her from Port Royal.  
  
Once again shaking his head, he looked in, only to find the little girl tucked into bed and his lass nowhere to be found! Cursing his lack of attention, he made his way over to her room and found her quietly nestled in her own bed, likely for a quick nap. This could work toward his advantage.  
  
He quietly opened the balcony door, slipped in, closed it behind him, and, using his unique pirate abilities, quickly and quietly made his way over to her desk. Opening it, he found dozens of pens, sheets of paper, and wax sticks. Perfect. He quickly scribbled a note in his best handwriting, sealed it, then left it on her bedside table. To hide any evidence he was there, he pocketed the used pen and wax stick as mementos of his visit.  
  
Before leaving through the window, Jack bent over his sleeping beauty, brushing a dark brown curl out of her face. He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly.  
  
"I'll see you later, luv." He then slipped out the window, down the lattice, and back out into the bushes.  
  
Not half an hour afterwards, Lara came out the front door with the little girl attached to her hand. The little girl was cute in a pink and white gown, but his lovely lass was breathtaking in a pale blue gown. Jack slipped further into the bushes as the two of them walked past him and headed into town.  
  
Jack frowned. How was he going to see her if she was in town? Did he want to risk getting seen by the red-coats? He snorted; of course he did! What a stupid question. He grabbed the cloak he borrowed from Will, pulled up the hood, then followed them into town.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Watching his lass laugh and talk with the little girl made him want to snatch her away right then and there. He didn't like seeing her laughing with anyone else except him, but he couldn't do anything about it. Yet.  
  
He watched the two stop by a window and decided to make a small appearance to his lass. Making sure his hood was up, he stepped up behind her and, after making sure she was looking at him, he pulled back his hood just enough to reveal his face to her and no one else. Her expression was priceless. After making sure she had seen that it was him, he pulled up his hood and raced away behind corner. Several minutes later, he saw her lead the girl towards home.  
  
Following far enough behind so that he wasn't spotted, he watched the two enter the house, then go and sit down to dinner. Here was another chance for him to leave a message for his love.  
  
Once again scaling the latticework and slipping into Lara's room, he reused the same pen and wax stick from before, then placed it where she could see it. He then slipped outside into the darkness and made toward Will and Elizabeth's, hoping to get a decent dinner before getting a good nights sleep, for tomorrow he would be taking his bonny lass away from the town and onto the high seas.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Well, I hope that this chapter wasn't too boring. I just wanted to get Lara a little bit freaked out, that's all. It makes the whole "meeting Jack for real" thing even better, don't you think? Anyway, please leave a little review, won't you? After all, I'd do the same for you. 


	5. Kidnapping

Disclaimer: Still don't own Jack, though I wish I did!  
  
AN: Did everyone remember that Sept. 19th was "Talk Like A Pirate Day?" I didn't. Someone had to remind me, and I ended up sending two e-mails in Pirate Lingo to her. It was fun, though. Of course, for Pirates of the Caribbean fans, every day is "Talk Like A Pirate Day!" Anyway, onto the chapter everyone's been waiting for!  
  
Chapter 5: A Note and Kidnapping:  
  
Lara woke up to a knock on her door. Looking out the window, she saw that it was well after dawn; Amanda and the rest of the family would be dressing. How had she overslept?  
  
Oh, yes; she'd been dreaming about her adventures. That always led to oversleeping, considering they were always nightmares about Barbossa trying to shoot her and seeing 'dead' pirates. Well, except when Jack was there.  
  
Shaking her thoughts away, she got up, pulled on her robe, and answered the door. A maid stood there, a letter in her hands.  
  
"This letter just came for you, Miss. It's from the Turners." The maid curtsied before handing Lara the letter and leaving. Lara stared after the maid for several seconds before closing her door and opening the letter.  
  
"Dear Lara, Please do us the honor of joining us for dinner at our cottage this evening, as it has been far too long since we have had a full day together. Please be here at 7:00. Yours truly, Will and Elizabeth Turner"  
  
Lara reread the note and thought it was a wonderful idea. She rang for a maid to tell the Worthingtons that she would be out that evening, and would not be back until later that night. She quickly dressed, then spent the morning and early afternoon playing with Amanda in the nursery. The rest of the day was spent preparing for the dinner, and at a quarter past six, Lara was walking toward her friends' cottage.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack had woken up with the perfect plan in his head. Will and Elizabeth were going to spend the day at the Governor's, so Jack had the whole house to himself. Using the pen and partially used wax stick from the day before, he composed a fairly decent letter to Lara, inviting her to dinner under Will and Elizabeth's name. After reading it through, he went outside and found a young boy who looked extremely bored.  
  
"Hey, you, lad!" Jack called to him.  
  
The boy looked up. "Aye, sir, did you need something?"  
  
Jack grinned. "That I do. I need ye to take this letter up to the Worthington house and tell them it's from the Turners. It's very important, understand?"  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
"Good," Jack replied. "As soon as it's delivered, ye come back here, and I'll give ye this." He held up a silver coin. The boy's eyes widened; he instantly grabbed the note and raced off.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the boy had returned and was cheerfully walking away, a silver coin richer, and Jack was impatiently waiting for the evening to arrive. Annamaria and Gibbs were going to arrive onshore that night, and Jack had nothing to do until then except wait.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lara knocked on the door at precisely 7:00. The door swung open to a darkened hallway, which seemed odd to Lara, but she went inside anyway. As soon as the door closed, she felt a hand clasp over her mouth from behind her and a familiar voice whisper into her ear.  
  
"Hello, luv, did ye miss me?"  
  
It was Jack. He leaned in close and nuzzled the back of her neck, inhaling her scent before backing away and dropping his hand from her mouth. That's when he noticed she was trembling.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are ye alright, luv? I missed ye."  
  
Lara slowly turned around and looked up. His eyes sparkled in the dim light coming from the windows, and he had that cocky smirk on his face. She leaned in closer and touched his face.  
  
"Jack?" she said, her voice wavering in disbelief. "Is it really you?"  
  
"Aye, lass, it's me. I told ye I'd be back for ye." The next thing he knew, he was being slapped. He cautiously moved his jaw around, checking for damages. "Now what was that for, lass? I came back for ye, didn't I?"  
  
"After nine months? I waited nine months for you, Jack, and now you show up at the worst possible time! An officer of Norrington's Navy has asked me to marry him, and I have to answer him when he returns from sea patrol in three weeks! Why didn't you come for me sooner?"  
  
Jack listened to her little rant, then sighed. "Lass, I've got a perfectly good reason for being a bit late. The Navy has been on me for months, and it's nay impossible to go anywhere without havin' to fire a shot or get fired at. If I'd known that some stiff-necked, wig-wearin' pansy of a red- coat was after yer hand, I'd hav' been here sooner, savvy?"  
  
Lara stood there for several minutes absorbing that information before hugging him like mad. "Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry! I should have known that there was a good reason for you not coming back."  
  
The two stood there and held each other for several silent minutes before Lara spoke.  
  
"Jack, what am I going to do? I have to marry Thomas Pierce, there's no reason for me to refuse his proposal."  
  
Jack looked angrily at her. "No reason? What about me? Ye still love me, don't ye?"  
  
Before she could reply, Jack reached into his pocket and drew out a cloth. He looked at it for a moment before speaking.  
  
"I was hopin' that I wouldn't have to do this, luv, but it looks like I've got no choice." He looked up at her and saw fear flash in her eyes.  
  
"Jack?" she said, her voice trembling in fear. "What are you doing?" She cautiously backed away, not liking the look in Jack's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, lass, but it's the only way." He reached out lightning quick and grabbed her arm. Before she could scream, he covered her nose and mouth with the cloth.  
  
She smelled something strange, then realized that it was the same sort of thing that doctors used to put patients to sleep. That was the last thing she thought clearly before her world went black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Lara slumped forward into his arms, Jack couldn't help but feel joy along with his guilt. He didn't want to take her away like this, but there was no other way. She was right about having to accept the marriage proposal; she couldn't tell people that she was in love with a pirate, they would think her insane. Thus, kidnapping her was the only way to get her away from the stuffy people of Port Royal and onto The Black Pearl, where she belonged. As soon as they were far enough away, he'd start treating her like a queen; after all, there was all that treasure on the Isle de Muerta. She deserved to be spoiled, just like the Governor's daughter. Well, she would be spoiled after she adjusted to the life of a pirate, but then, she'd done pretty well on her adventure to save Elizabeth.  
  
Jack realized that his mind was babbling at him, and that he needed to get the both of them out of there before Will and Elizabeth returned. He quickly wrapped Lara up in his battered coat, slung her over his shoulder, then snuck out the back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An hour later, Jack and an unconscious Lara were on the beach on the other side of the island. A small rowboat pulled up a few moment later, and two people stepped out. Annamaria gave Jack an odd look when she saw him holding something over his shoulder. Her eyes widened when the 'thing' moved slightly.  
  
"Jack, please tell me that's not Lara!" she frantically whispered.  
  
"Aye, Annamaria, it's me bonny lass," Jack said proudly.  
  
Annamaria started clenching her fists. "Are ye mad?! Do you know what'll happen when people find out she's gone? The Commodore will have us hanging from the noose!"  
  
"If he catches us," said Jack as he got in the rowboat and pulled Lara into his lap. "And he won't, because he won't know who took 'er. He doesn't know about us bein' here because we were last spotted headin' in the opposite direction from Port Royal!" He looked down and smoothed some stray hairs out of Lara's sleeping face. "Now get rowin', ye scurvy dogs, before someone spots us!"  
  
Shaking their heads, Gibbs and Annamaria started rowing towards the Black Pearl, both hoping that Jack knew what he was talking about. They'd heard that love makes ye blind, and if that were true, the crew of the Black Pearl would be in serious trouble with a blinded captain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lara awoke to sunlight streaming in through the window. She rubbed her eyes and wondered why the Worthington's maids, or even Amanda herself, hadn't awoken her. She looked around and felt her heart stop. This wasn't the Worthington house, unless it was in the ocean. She was in a ship's cabin and judging from the decorations, she was in the captain's cabin. She immediately leapt out of bed and ran out the back door. Sure enough, she was in the middle of the Caribbean, and Port Royal was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Oh, Jack," she whispered. "What have you done?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Finally, Lara is with Jack, though not the way she imagined it. Although chloroform doesn't exist (I don't think), it was important to the plot. Anyway, I hope that people like this chapter. If ye did, leave a review! Arrr, matey! 


	6. Problems

Disclaimer: Still don't own Jack, though I wish I did!  
  
AN: Well, I'm glad that people love this story! Thank you to everyone for all of your reviews! I love you all! You rock! I also realize that people are probably wondering why I update so often and so fast. It's because I'm a college student and I'm still on my summer vacation until September 29th. After that, updates will not be posted as quickly as they are now, so enjoy it while you can, folks!  
  
Chapter 6: Problems  
  
Lara stood speechless as she looked out over the Caribbean from Jack's cabin. She had to admit it was a breathtaking view, but she had more important things on her mind. She turned around and made for the door, only to have it open and Annamaria step in. The two women smiled at each other before hugging.  
  
"How are ye, Lara?" Annamaria asked her friend before letting her go.  
  
Lara shook her head. "I really don't know whether to be mad at everyone for doing this, or to hug the whole lot of you." Annamaria laughed and Lara chuckled before remembering where she was.  
  
"Annamaria, why would Jack kidnap me? Surely he knows that I would have gone with him as soon as I could get away!"  
  
Annamaria shook her head. "I doubt that ye would have found a way to get to us. Jack told us about your sailor, and I doubt you would have gotten far before he followed you. With Jack kidnapping you from right under the Commodore's nose and no one able to figure out that he's the one who did it, there shouldn't be anyone comin' after us. I don't think ye have anything to worry about."  
  
Lara turned serious. "I hope you're right. There are just one or two problems." She trailed off, her mind going back to her home town.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Port Royal:  
  
The previous night, Will and Elizabeth had returned home to an empty house. Both were somewhat worried when Jack was nowhere to be found, and became even more worried when he didn't return the next morning. Will had gone out to scout around for the Black Pearl, only to find it missing. He returned home to a very distraught Elizabeth.  
  
"Oh, Will," she gasped as he came through the door. "The Worthingtons have sent out search parties for Lara, and my father has sent messages to the Commodore! I can't tell them she's been taken, most likely willingly, by pirates! What are we going to do?!"  
  
She began to panic. She knew that Jack and Lara were in love, and that she was probably with him on the Black Pearl, but she couldn't tell her father, the Commodore, or the Worthingtons that! They would most likely not believe her and think her mad. She desperately looked at Will, hoping that he would think of something.  
  
He couldn't. He's mind was blank, and he couldn't think of a way for them to help their friends. It was likely that Jack and his crew were going to be hunted down and hung while Lara watched before she was married off to Thomas Pierce. Will sighed.  
  
"Elizabeth, we must go see what your father and the Commodore are up to. Perhaps we can detour them away from Jack and off to someone else."  
  
Elizabeth nodded and the two of them left for the Governor's mansion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Black Pearl:  
  
Annamaria escorted Lara up to the deck where everyone was working. Mr. Gibbs saw her, waved, and smiled. The rest of the crew turned and smiled; they had all become friends when Jack had hired them for the Interceptor, and still thought fondly of her. She smiled in return, then followed Annamaria up to the helm where Jack was. As soon as he saw her, he smiled.  
  
"Mornin', luv," he said, reaching for her hand and kissing it. "Have a nice sleep?"  
  
Lara frowned. "Jack, I don't know whether to hug you or slap you for what you've done."  
  
Jack grinned. "Well, let's check the difference. If I'd left ye there, ye would be married to that pansy red-coat in six weeks time and havin' to put up with him fer the rest of yer life."  
  
Lara tried not to smile as she responded. "On the other hand, you've taken me from my hometown and everyone that I love and hold dear." She crossed her arms over her chest, which made Jack smile a little too widely. He leaned close to her ear.  
  
"You've got someone here who loves ye with all of his pirate heart, lass," he whispered to her, making her blush. He smirked at her blush before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. She blushed even redder as Jack turned to talk to Annamaria.  
  
"Annamaria, take my bonny lass down below and dress her properly," he ordered before turning back to the wheel.  
  
Annamaria grinned as she rolled her eyes. "Aye, cap'n," she said, grabbing Lara gently by the arm and leading her down below.  
  
"What did he mean, 'dress me properly?'" Lara asked. "I think I'm fairly well dressed."  
  
Annamaria shook her head. "He meant men's gear, mate. You wouldn't last long on this ship in a gown. Besides, the rest of the crew's used to seeing ye in men's clothes."  
  
She was right. Lara had spent almost all of her time in men's clothes on the Interceptor, so that's what the crew was used to seeing. However, she was surprised when Annamaria directed her back into Jack's cabin and bent over a fairly large chest. Stored inside was a wide variety of pants, shirts, vests, and even a couple pairs of boots. Stored in the top were a beautifully made sword, dagger, and boot-knife. Lara couldn't help but gape as Annamaria chuckled.  
  
"The cap'n wanted ye to be well prepared on the Pearl, mate. Yer his lass and he's doing everything to take care of ye."  
  
Lara smiled as she picked out an entirely blue outfit, everything from her shirt to her pants were some shade of blue, and she loved it. After she finished dressing, Annamaria stopped her from leaving.  
  
"I'd stay put. Lunch will be done soon, and Jack's going to want to join ye." Lara nodded her head and Annamaria left to join the crew for lunch. To keep herself occupied, Lara sat on the bed and looked around the cabin.  
  
It was a beautiful room. The bed was of the finest quality, and was intricately carved mahogany with midnight blue sheets, pillowcases, and drapes. There was a dressing screen in the back corner by the back balcony, as well as several trunks. An opened door nearby led to the bathing room, and there was another closed door that Lara hadn't looked through yet, but decided to pry into later. She had just finished inspecting the room when she noticed that Jack was watching her from the door.  
  
"So," he said, grinning at her. "What do ye think of the Pearl? I know ye didn't get to see much of it last time."  
  
"It's beautiful," she said. "I doubt that the whole ship looks like this, though."  
  
Jack walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bed. "I polished it up in here just fer you, lass. I'm hopin' that you'll stay in here with me instead of sleeping with the crew."  
  
Lara looked at him in shock. "Why can't I stay with Annamaria?"  
  
Jack grinned. "She's got her own room, but it's only big enough fer one, luv. It's either me, or the crew."  
  
"Given the choices, I'd rather bunk with you," Lara said. "But I warn you, Jack, no funny business. Remember, I know how to fight."  
  
He pouted. "Why not, lass? Don't ye want to try me out?" Her reply was a slap on the head. "Ow! Lass, that hurt!" He rubbed his head.  
  
"Good, because I don't intend to sleep with anyone unless I'm married to him and." her voice trailed off as Jack grinned at her. "What are you grinning about?"  
  
"Nothin' lass," he said. At that moment, Mr. Cotton came in with their lunch, and nothing more was said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, in Port Royal, Will and Elizabeth were seated in the Governor's sitting room with both the Governor and the Commodore. The Governor spoke first.  
  
"It is most likely that Lara was taken because she was valuable to my household, and is currently valuable to the Worthingtons. She was a handmaiden to my daughter, and is now a nursemaid and companion to the only child of a wealthy family. Surely her abductors know this?"  
  
The Commodore nodded. "A maid at the Worthington house claims that a note was delivered yesterday morning by a small boy who said that it from the Turners. From what you have told me before hand, Governor, your daughter and son-in-law were with you for the entire day, so that it is impossible that the note is from them. I've sent some men to find the boy, but it may take some time."  
  
"What do you intend to do, Commodore Norrington?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"I intend to send Lieutenant Pierce after her." Will and Elizabeth looked up in surprise.  
  
"I thought he had left for island patrol two days ago!" Elizabeth exclaimed.  
  
"He was supposed to leave, but unfortunately, the ship he was to sail on had something wrong with its sails, and he was unable to leave. Since everything onboard the Kestrel is now in working order, he can leave as soon as possible."  
  
"Wait!" exclaimed Will. Everyone turned to look at him. "What if she's still on the island? Shouldn't we look here first? I mean, I haven't seen any ships around lately, have you?"  
  
The Commodore frowned in thought. "You have a point, Mr. Turner. I'll have some of my men search the island. You never know, the scoundrel who took Miss Storm might be foolish enough to have stayed on the island. I'll also have some soldiers search the ships in the harbor, just in case." He and the Governor then stood up and left for the fort near the harbor, leaving Will and Elizabeth alone in the sitting room.  
  
Elizabeth got up and hugged her husband. "Will, that was brilliant! I think we've bought Jack some time!"  
  
"I certainly hope so," said Will. "I'm just not sure how much time we've actually given them."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, on the Black Pearl, Jack and Lara had finished their lunch, and Jack was giving his bonny lass a tour of his beloved ship.  
  
Lara greatly admired the Pearl. She'd thought it foolish that Jack had nearly died for this floating piece of wood, but now she thought that he'd been right in doing so. It was a beautiful ship. It might look rough and frightening, but it was beautiful underneath. Everything was fairly well- made and sturdy, as it was a pirate ship, but it was also surprisingly clean and well organized. It was a pirate ship, but it was an amazingly well-kept one. Lara couldn't help but be impressed. Jack could sense her admiration of his ship and knew he was one step closer to keeping her here with him for the rest of their days.  
  
As soon as lunch was over, Annamaria had started steering the ship towards Tortuga to get some fresh supplies. Jack had planned to take Lara out for dinner, but thought that she would most likely get "felt up" by the other mangy pirates, so he decided to have the two of them stay aboard while the others went ashore. Then his real plans would start to take affect.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was evening the next day when the Pearl pulled into harbor at Tortuga. The entire crew was standing along the railing, eager to get some gambling and drinking done before they were off to whatever Jack had planned for them. After the crew had gone ashore, Jack went below deck to find his lass, who had been busy inspecting his room, again. He found her in the room connecting to his, which was his own private stash of treasures that he'd been saving from raids since the day he'd escaped his hanging. She was so busy inspecting a necklace that she didn't even know he was there until he spoke.  
  
"What are ye doin', lass?"  
  
She jumped. "Goodness, Jack, what are you trying to do, scare me to death?" She put down the diamond and gold necklace she'd been examining and dusted off her hands.  
  
Jack chuckled. "How do ye like my private stash?" he asked, waving his hand at the room.  
  
Lara's eyes widened. "Your private stash? You mean this is all yours?"  
  
"Of course, luv. I'm the captain, so I get first choice of what we take. Everyone else gets a share of what's left." He picked up the necklace she was looking at. It was a beautiful thing, although the diamonds weren't big. It was mostly a gold chain with a small flowery design dusted in white diamonds. He handed it back to her. "Ye should wear it, me bonny lass," he said. "It would go nicely with yer bracelet."  
  
Lara looked down at her wrist; she had put the bracelet on when she was getting ready to go to dinner at Will and Elizabeth's, and now it rested on her wrist. Jack took the necklace back and put it on her, his breath hot on the back of her neck.  
  
"Now, what do ye say to a private dinner for two, luv?" He turned Lara back towards the galley, only to find it spotless with two places set, several covered dishes, a bottle of wine, and a candle lit in the center of it all. From the look on Lara's face, he knew he had done the right thing, and that tonight was going to be a night to remember.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Ha! Cliffhanger and another chapter over and done! I hope that people like Jack's romantic side. To find out what happens next, stay tuned for the next chapter! And please leave a review! Thanks! 


	7. Romance and Thomas Pierce

Disclaimer: Still don't own Jack, though I wish I did!  
  
AN: Hey people! I still want to thank people for reading this story, it makes me feel really good about myself, and it helps inspire me to write a good story. Thanks to everyone who's left a review after reading! I love you all!  
  
Chapter 7: Romance and Thomas Pierce:  
  
Lara woke up the next morning in Jack's bed and no memory of what had happened the night before except for the romantic dinner and a few glasses of wine. Well, perhaps more than a few glasses; probably more like a few bottles. Her wine glass had never seemed to be empty the night before, and now her head felt like cannons were going off inside of it.  
  
She looked over to the other side of the bed and saw Jack asleep with his shirt off and a smile on his face. That really woke her up. She sat straight up and looked down, sighing in relief when she discovered she was still fully dressed, though her top was partially unbuttoned. She looked over when she heard Jack chuckle.  
  
"Don't worry, luv, nothin' happened," he said, smiling. He had been watching her inspect herself while pretending to be asleep.  
  
Lara's eyebrow quirked. "Really? Then why are you smiling like that?"  
  
Jack quickly put on an innocent look. "Like what, luv?"  
  
She slapped his arm gently. "You know what I'm talking about! You look like a cat that's just caught a mouse!"  
  
"Or a pirate who has just kidnapped his bonny lass?" Jack asked, sitting up and wrapping an arm around her while giving her a loving kiss.  
  
"That too," she said after they broke their kiss. "So, nothing happened?" She was still worried. She wouldn't put it past Jack to try something and then redress her while she was asleep.  
  
Jack faked a hurt look. "Don't ye trust me, lass?" He saw her eyebrow quirk even higher. "Um, don't answer that, luv; I'm not sure if I want the answer."  
  
Lara smiled gently at him as she brought her hand up to stroke his cheek. "I trust you, Jack, but I'm not sure that I trust you when it comes to the two of us sharing a bedroom."  
  
Jack's face turned sober as he took her hand away from his face and held it in his own. "Lass, I'd never force ye to do something against yer will or take advantage of ye. I may be a pirate, but I'm not like the other scurvy pirates."  
  
She smiled at him before hugging him, then kissing him before remembering that he had no shirt on. She blushed. "Uh, Jack, would you mind putting a shirt on?"  
  
Jack put on his cheeky grin. "What's the matter, luv, don't ye like what ye see?"  
  
Lara blushed. Jack's grin got wider as he got out of bed and pulled a shirt off of a nearby chair. "No worries, luv. Nothin' will happen between us until yer ready." He offered her a hand and helped her out of bed. "I've got to say this, though; yer a fun and amusin' drunk!"  
  
Lara's eyes widened before she smacked him in the arm. He left the cabin chuckling, leaving Lara some time alone to wash up and get dressed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An hour later, Lara was on deck after having snatched some breakfast from the galley. Her headache was gone, and she was looking forward to seeing what would happen today. Most of the crew was still ashore in Tortuga, and those that had actually made it back were still below sleeping off their hangovers. She found Jack at the helm, staring at the horizon, so she went up to him and leaned on his shoulder. He responded by putting an arm around her waist.  
  
"Jack, how long are we staying in Tortuga?" she asked.  
  
"We'll probably leave in a few days," he responded. "If we stay any longer, the crew will be too drunk to do anything."  
  
"Oh," was her only reply before turning to watch the sun reflect on the waves.  
  
Jack was silent for a moment. He wanted to take her ashore, but he didn't want to be man-handled by anyone. However, if they went during the day, everyone else was too busy sleeping off the night before to do anything. He decided to let her decide.  
  
"Lass, what do ye say to goin' ashore for a few hours in broad daylight? I won't let anything happen to ye, you've got my word on that."  
  
Lara looked at the waves thoughtfully. "I suppose we could go, as long as we stay away from the bars and taverns, and other less desirable places." She raised an eyebrow when Jack didn't object.  
  
"Of course, lass. I wouldn't want ye badly treated while we're there." He offered her his arm. "Well, milady? Shall we?" She grinned and took his arm, following him down the gangplank and onto dry soil. She lost her balance as soon as she hit land, and was lucky that Jack was there to catch her.  
  
"Easy there, lass, ye just need to get yer landlegs back." He set her up on her feet and put his arm around her waist, supporting her as she walked. "Is that better, lass?"  
  
Lara blushed slightly as she smiled up at him. "Yes, thank you, Jack."  
  
As the two walked around the edge of town, Jack was thankful that the wenches weren't on the street at this time of day. He didn't feel like getting slapped and having to explain things to his bonny lass.  
  
Jack suddenly stopped in front of a particular store, pulling Lara into a stop next to him. She looked up at him. "Jack, what's wrong?"  
  
He looked down at her, amusement showing in his eyes. "Nothin's wrong, luv. I think that we should go in here, ye might like it." He immediately started dragging her inside.  
  
"Jack, what are you.." Her sentence was cut off as soon as she was inside.  
  
It was a perfume shop, and the inside smelled heavenly, like a garden just bursting into bloom. Lara took a deep breath. She had never owned a bottle of perfume, it was so expensive. Elizabeth had let her borrow a bit sometimes, but Lara had never had her very own bottle. Only the wealthy could afford such wonderful scents.  
  
She picked up a bottle of elegantly cut glass in the shape of a flower, and gently removed the stopper. A light and flowery scent came out, and Lara fell in love with it. Her heart fell when she realized she couldn't afford it. She inhaled one last time, smiling, then put the stopper back in and set it down. She turned around and found a grinning Jack standing right behind her.  
  
"Find something ye like?" He knew she liked the scent, he could see it in her eyes.  
  
She smiled. "Yes, but I could never afford it." She turned and looked at the other bottles, still thinking about that one bottle.  
  
After a half hour of smelling the different scents, Jack finally escorted her out of the shop and showed her around, avoiding any remaining drunks left outside the taverns and bars. Since most of Tortuga was made up of bars and taverns, their tour concluded fairly quickly. Jack took his lass back to the Pearl and down to his cabin where he magically produced a cold lunch of meats, cheeses, and, of course, rum. Since Lara wasn't much of a drinker, especially after last night, she had water. The two of them spent the rest of the day talking about Jack's adventures around the Caribbean. That night, after another dinner for two, Jack went to check the deck while Lara got ready for bed.  
  
As she finished undressing, she found something sparkling on the desk; it was the bottle of perfume she had admired. She picked it up and opened it. The flowery scent filled her nose and she couldn't resist putting on a drop or two. When Jack came down from the deck, he found her asleep in the bed, smiling.  
  
After taking off his shirt, belt and boots, Jack climbed into bed, only to have Lara snuggle up next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, and sniffed. She was wearing the perfume he'd bought her. He grinned widely as he kissed her forehead before falling into a sound sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, in Port Royal:  
  
Elizabeth, Will, the Governor, and the Commodore were in the Governor's parlor room discussing their next course of action. The search of the island had turned up nothing, and the Commodore had some new news about the man who had hired the boy to deliver the note to the Worthington estate.  
  
"It appears that we now know Miss Storm's abductor," the Commodore said, pulling a roll of parchment out of his pocket. However, before he could reveal it, Lieutenant Thomas Pierce was announced by the butler.  
  
The handsome young naval officer walked into the room. Although he appeared professional, his eyes clearly showed worry and panic. He bowed to Elizabeth, then to the three other men.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Turner, Governor, Commodore. I was wondering if you had any news about Miss Storm's whereabouts."  
  
The Commodore shook his head. "We do not know where she currently is yet, Lieutenant, but I do know who has abducted her." He unfurled the parchment to reveal a drawing of Jack Sparrow. "It appears Captain Sparrow has been up to his usual bouts of kidnapping again."  
  
Lieutenant Pierce turned pale; he was obviously thinking about what a pirate might be doing to a lovely young woman like Lara at that moment. "Sir, I would like to take a ship and search for Miss Storm. We may prove to be her only hope for rescue."  
  
Commodore Norrington shook his head. "I'm sorry Lieutenant, but that is out of the question right now. You and your ship, the Kestrel, are desperately needed on island patrol, and I have no ships to spare at the present time." When Pierce made to protest, the Commodore held up his hand to stop him. "Miss Storm is a young woman of common birth. As harsh as that may sound, I cannot risk the British Navy for one woman. We did not even call out the whole navy when the Governor's daughter was abducted, for we could not then, nor will we now, risk so many British lives for one person. I'm sorry."  
  
Will suddenly spoke up. "Well, what if Elizabeth and I went in search for her? Perhaps there is a ship and a crew willing to help?"  
  
Elizabeth instantly perked up. "Will is right. I know that the Worthington family owns a small ship. I'm sure that they would be willing to lend it to us."  
  
The Commodore looked to protest, but the Governor stopped him. "I believe my daughter and son-in-law are right. They are friends of Captain Sparrow, and it is possible that they could perhaps negotiate for Miss Storm's safe return. After all, he does owe them his life."  
  
The Commodore nodded, but didn't look happy at the idea of negotiating with pirates. "Very well. I currently have more naval sailors than I have ships, so I should be able to arrange for them to accompany you on your voyage. I'll have them ready by tomorrow if Mr. and Mrs. Turner are able to get the ship from the Worthingtons."  
  
Everyone nodded and soon parted ways, but not before Thomas pulled Will and Elizabeth aside to speak with them.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Turner, surely you know how fond I am of Miss Storm. If there is any way for you to bring her back, I would be eternally in your debt."  
  
Elizabeth patted his arm in sympathy. "Don't worry, Lieutenant. If there's any way for us to bring her back, we will." Thomas nodded before walking off.  
  
Will grabbed his wife by the arm. "Elizabeth, why did you say that? What if she doesn't want to come back? He might go after Jack and try and kill him for taking Lara away!"  
  
"What else was I supposed to say, Will?" Elizabeth asked her husband. "Besides, I said *if* there was a way to bring her back. That leaves a small loophole, doesn't it?"  
  
Will exchanged smiles with his wife. "Now you sound like a pirate." The two kissed before walking up to the Worthington estate, hand in hand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: What will happen next? Will the Turners find Jack and Lara? Will Thomas Pierce go stupidly insane and look for Lara himself? Find out next chapter! And please, leave a review! It keeps my muses happy! 


	8. More Tortuga and the Turners

Disclaimer: Still don't own Jack, though I wish I did!  
  
AN: Well, I got my first flame for this story. Apparently, someone thinks this story sucks and that I should take it down. What do you think? Well, considering there are over 33 reviews that say this story rocks, and only one that says it should go, I think I'll keep it up. The masses have spoken! Rock on people! I love my nice reviewers!  
  
Chapter 8: More Tortuga and the Turners:  
  
While the rest of the crew drank themselves under the table in Tortuga, Jack and Lara stayed on the Pearl and enjoyed eachother's company. What surprised Lara was the fact that Jack stayed relatively sober, meaning he usually had less than three bottles of rum for all three meals. She didn't know whether or not she should be worried about that; most of the crew had told her that Jack usually drank more than six bottles a day. Whenever she asked Jack about it, he'd just grin, wave his arms around, then go off on a different subject. She decided not to push it, and just tried to have fun with him.  
  
Their second day in the pirate port, the two of them went ashore and looked inside some of Jack's favorite shops (usually weapons and alcohol shops) and even in some very feminine shops. Lara blushed especially badly when Jack took her inside a lingerie shop and wouldn't leave until she had bought something. She bought a lace handkerchief and then dragged him out the front door. The two of them had quite a squabble about that, until Lara told him that he said she had to buy something, but wasn't specific about what it had to be. Jack went quiet, then smiled and told her she was thinking like a pirate. Then he kissed her and took her back to the Pearl for lunch, extremely proud of her way of thinking, but still disappointed that she hadn't bought anything from the lingerie store.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Port Royal:  
  
The previous evening, Will and Elizabeth had gone up to visit the Worthington home only to find the family asleep. They left a message with the butler, saying that the Turners would like a meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Worthington as soon as possible. The two then went home for a good night's sleep.  
  
The next morning brought a frantic messenger from the Worthingtons just as the Will and Elizabeth were sitting down to breakfast. Apparently the Worthingtons wished to see them as soon as possible. The two quickly finished eating, then followed the messenger rather than send him back up alone.  
  
Upon their arrival, they were escorted to the sitting room, where a sober and pale Mr. and Mrs. Worthington sat. Their daughter was also with them, a cloth doll in her arms. The Turners bowed or curtsied, then took seats across from the Worthington family. Mr. Worthington was the first to speak.  
  
"I have heard that you are going in search of Miss Storm," he said, getting straight to the point.  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "We have had word that Captain Jack Sparrow may have taken her. We are hoping that.." She was cut off by an excited gasp from Amanda.  
  
"THE Captain Jack Sparrow?" she squealed. "The one you had your adventures with?" Her eyes widened in amazement. "But I thought he was your friend!"  
  
"Amanda, hush!" exclaimed Mrs. Worthington. "Where would you get such an absurd idea? Mrs. Turner is the Governor's daughter, and she would never befriend a pirate captain!"  
  
Elizabeth smiled at them. "Actually, Amanda is right. Jack helped my husband and Lara rescue me from Captain Barbossa, and therefore, I count him as a friend and a good man."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Worthington looked at her in shock, as though she were mad.  
  
Amanda frowned. "If he's your friend, why would he take Lara away from here?"  
  
Will tried to put the answer together carefully. "Well, you see, that is why we're here. The Navy is unable to send a ship after her to try and locate her. We don't know why he took her, but the Commodore and the Governor has given us permission to take a ship to find her and negotiate her return to Port Royal. The problem is that we have no ship to use. The Commodore has sailors to sail it, but they aren't much good without a ship."  
  
Mr. Worthington caught on to his meaning. "You wish to borrow our ship to find her and bring her back."  
  
"If Captain Sparrow is willing to return her, yes," said Elizabeth.  
  
Amanda looked confused. "Why wouldn't he want to return her? She doesn't belong to him, she belongs here with us."  
  
"Amanda is right," said Mrs. Worthington. "If you are indeed friends, why wouldn't he turn Lara over to you at your request?"  
  
Will and Elizabeth exchanged a look. "Well," Elizabeth said slowly, "Captain Sparrow has a tremendous fondness for Lara. He may even love her, and returning her would not be something he would be willing to do."  
  
Mr. Worthington began laughing. "Love her? Pirates are not capable of loving anything but treasure and themselves. I high doubt that he cares the slightest about Miss Storm. He probably took her as a servant or bedwarmer."  
  
"George!" his wife exclaimed. "That is not something to discuss in front of our daughter!"  
  
Mr. Worthington actually looked guilty. "I'm sorry, my dear, but I had to state the truth." He turned toward Elizabeth. "What if he is unwilling to return her?"  
  
Elizabeth hesitated answering. "Captain Sparrow is not completely unreasonable. As a friend, he would most likely give in to our request. If not, well, we will simply have to hope that negotiations will be enough."  
  
The Worthington family exchanged looks.  
  
"Papa, please let them use the ship!" Amanda said. "Please? I want Lara safely home, and I don't want Captain Sparrow hurt by the Navy. Please?" Both her and her mother turned their blue eyes towards him as she pleaded with her father.  
  
Seeing that he was fighting a losing battle with his wife and daughter, Mr. Worthington sighed. "Very well, you may have the ship. I will send a note to our porter and he will allow you to have it. It is already fully stocked with everything you and your crew will need. Just promise to bring it, and Miss Storm, home in one piece?"  
  
The Turners nodded. "Well will do our best, sir," Will said as he and Elizabeth stood up to leave. "Thank you for your generosity."  
  
The Worthingtons nodded as Will and Elizabeth were escorted out of the sitting room and out the front door. After they had left, Mrs. Worthington turned to her husband.  
  
"I really hope that they know what they're doing," she said, clutching her handkerchief in her hands.  
  
"As do I, my dear," replied her husband, taking Amanda into his lap. "As do I."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that same afternoon, the Worthingtons' ship, the White Dove, was sailing away from Port Royal with Will directing it towards the pirate capital of the Caribbean: Tortuga.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
That same night, in Tortuga:  
  
The crew of the Black Pearl had returned for the night and were all asleep in their bunks. Lara, however, couldn't sleep. She was on deck, looking at the water, trying to ease her troubled mind. She had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, a feeling she had tried not to think about for the past two days. It was dread, mixed with fear. She greatly feared what might be happening in Port Royal at that very moment, and hoped that the Commodore and Thomas Pierce wouldn't try and do anything to rescue her. After all, she was a common girl, and commoners turned up missing once and a while with very little fuss. She only hoped that was the same with her. She may have been a handmaiden and a nanny for two very respectable and wealthy families, but that was all she was: a servant of no real importance. Her train of thought snapped when she felt arms around her waist.  
  
"What are ye thinkin' about, luv?" a familiar voice whispered into her ear.  
  
Lara leaned back into Jack's embrace. "I'm thinking about how my supposed kidnapping must be affecting Port Royal."  
  
Jack frowned. "Ye shouldn't worry about that, love. I'm sure that Will and Elizabeth can handle things. They're pretty clever, for a Governor's daughter and a blacksmith."  
  
Lara gave a small chuckle before turning sober again. "I know, but if I know the Worthingtons and Thomas, they'll want the Governor and Commodore to do everything they can to get me back."  
  
Jack squeezed her closer to him. "I won't let 'em take ye, luv. They'll have to take ye over my cold, dead body," he said fiercely.  
  
She looked up at him in surprise. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt, Jack. I don't think I could bear it if something happened to you because of me."  
  
Jack smiled down at her. "Don't ye worry, luv," he said, hoping to comfort her. "From what I've heard, the British Navy is too busy patrolling the islands to come after ye, and ye know that Will and Elizabeth will think of somethin' to keep 'em off our backs."  
  
Lara smiled. "You're probably right."  
  
"I know I am," Jack said. "Now, time for bed, luv." He swung her up in his arms, ignoring her squeals of protest as he carried her down below for a good night's sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
AN: Short and sort of boring, but necessary. Sorry. Hopefully the next chapter will be more exciting, huh? Well, I hope that you enjoyed this story, so don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Thanks! 


	9. Arrivals and Conversations

Disclaimer: Still don't own Jack, though I wish I did!  
  
AN: Well, someone wrote a review that said they thought that this story was boring and not as good as the first one. However, they didn't seem to read past the first chapter, so how would they know? Anyway, enough babbling from the author. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter 9: Arrivals and Conversations:  
  
Lara woke up to yet another beautiful day in Tortuga. They had only been there for three days and already she was tired of it. She really didn't understand what the others saw in the town, but she supposed that it was a pirate thing.  
  
Deciding that she would let Jack and the rest of the crew sleep in, Lara grabbed some breakfast from the galley and went up on deck, looking over the water.  
  
That's when she noticed a ship heading towards them. She squinted, trying to get a good look at it, but couldn't quite make it out; it seemed to be a British merchant ship. She headed downstairs for Jack's telescope, which was in his desk drawer in his cabin. She quietly opened the door, and found the bed empty. Puzzlement and surprise settled on her features before a bare arm encircled her waist, and another hand closed the door behind her.  
  
"Mornin' luv," Jack whispered as he kissed her neck. Lara smiled as she leaned back.  
  
"Morning," she whispered back as Jack squeezed her closer. She enjoyed a few moments with him before she remembered why she was there. "Oh, Jack, there's a ship coming into port!" She pulled away and took the telescope out of the desk. She turned around only to find a puzzled Jack staring at her.  
  
"Luv, ships come into Tortuga all the time," he said, smiling.  
  
Lara shook her head. "This one is different. It seems too clean and new to be a pirate ship. I think it might be something else."  
  
Jack stiffened up as he looked at her, then quickly pulled on his shirt, boots, and belt before he grabbed his coat and hat. After checking his appearance in a mirror, he grabbed Lara's hand and led her upstairs to the deck. Once there, he went to the back of the helm and took the telescope from Lara before putting it up to his eye.  
  
It was a British ship alright. "Luv, do you know of a ship called The White Dove?" he asked.  
  
Lara's eyes looked puzzled. "That's the Worthingtons' ship, why do you ask?"  
  
"Cause that's the name of the ship coming into port, luv," Jack said somberly.  
  
Lara quickly grabbed the telescope and looked. It was indeed the Worthingtons' ship, the White Dove, and it was making its way straight for the Black Pearl. She put the telescope down as her face paled. "Jack, what are we going to do?! The White Dove is a British ship; you can't open fire on it! The Navy will hunt you down if you do!"  
  
"Luv, they're here for ye, and there's no way they're gonna get ye," Jack said, taking the glass back. "I've been waitin' for a girl like you my whole life, and I'm not giving you up without a fight." He looked out of the glass while Lara stared at him. Meanwhile, Annamaria had come up on deck and stood behind them.  
  
"What's goin' on, Jack?" she asked, making the two jump in surprise.  
  
"The Navy's come fer my bonny lass," Jack said. "Go and wake up the crew, Annamaria, we've got a battle to fight."  
  
Lara grabbed his arm. "Jack, you are not going to risk every man and woman on this ship just for me!" she cried.  
  
Jack took her hands in his. "I'm not doin' this just fer you, lass. We're pirates, and if the rest of the crew is caught, we'll all be hung before the week is out, and you'll be married off to yer soldier before you can blink twice. If we get out of this, we'll have a better chance of living. Savvy?"  
  
Lara looked down in thought as the crew came rushing on deck, and nodded her understanding. Looking up at him, she spoke. "Promise to be careful, Jack. I don't want to see you hurt."  
  
Jack smiled at her. "I'll try my best, luv." He kissed her. "Now, you should get below, I don't want them hittin' ye by mistake." He pushed her toward the stairs that led down below, but didn't get her very far; she had dug her heels into the deck and was resisting. He sighed, then swung her up in his arms and over his shoulder, taking her down to his cabin.  
  
"Jack, put me down this instant!" she cried, kicking her legs, trying to get down. "You are not locking me up while everyone else fights! Put me down!"  
  
"Sorry, luv, but I'm not risking your life this time," he said, putting her down inside the cabin.  
  
Lara lifted her head up, defiance written all over her face. "Either I'm a member of this crew, or I'm not. Make up your mind, Jack."  
  
Jack sighed again. "Ye don't know what's involved, lass. One day ye'll know, but not today." He quickly slipped out the door, locking it behind him before he returned to the deck.  
  
Lara pounded on the door for several moments before she gave up. She knew Jack wouldn't let her fight, but she'd hoped anyway. Instead, she went to the back window and looked out. The ship was closer now, and she could see people on the ship scurrying around on the deck. Looking up, she saw that the other ship had raised peculiar flags that she had never seen before, and was stopping a good distance away from the Pearl. She heard the crew of the Black Pearl moving around up above, and heard confusion in their voices as they spoke to one another. She then looked back to the Dove and saw a rowboat being lowered with several members of the crew in it, then saw it heading towards the Pearl, a white flag of surrender flying. As they got closer, Lara let out a shout of recognition.  
  
"Will! Elizabeth!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Twenty minutes later, Will, Elizabeth, Jack, and Lara were in the Captain's quarters, cups of wine set before them, ready to talk. Will and Elizabeth sat across the table from where Jack was sitting with Lara, his hand holding hers. Jack spoke first.  
  
"Well, I never thought I'd see the day where ye would steal another ship, Will, but then, here ye are again, guilty of piracy." He grinned, gold teeth flashing. "So, what brings the two of ye here to Tortuga?"  
  
Elizabeth took a sip of wine before speaking. "Jack, we're all friends here, aren't we?" Jack nodded his head in agreement. Elizabeth sighed. "Well, I might as well get down to the point. My father, the Governor, and Commodore Norrington have sent Will and I here to negotiate for Lara's safe return to Port Royal."  
  
The smile disappeared from Jack's face, and a hostile look appeared as he leaned over the table towards his friends. "Elizabeth, you're a good lass, but the only way ye get my bonny lass off this ship is when I, and every crewmember on this ship, lie at the bottom of the sea with the Pearl." His grip on Lara's hand tightened.  
  
Will shook his head. "We know that you don't want to give her back, Jack, but there are people there who love and miss her. You have to let her go back."  
  
Jack glared at him. "Will, the only person fer her to go back to is that stiff-necked red-coat wearing soldier, and I'm not sending her back there to marry him."  
  
Elizabeth sighed again. "Jack, there is a little girl in Port Royal that has been frantically waiting for Lara to come back to her. She loves Lara like an older sister and desperately wants her back. You wouldn't want to hurt an innocent little girl, would you?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "I'm sorry fer the poor little one, but I'm not letting you have my bonny lass."  
  
Will frowned at him. "Jack, if you really love Lara, you should let her decide whether she wants to stay with you or not." He turned to Lara, who had been sitting silently beside Jack the whole time. "Lara, you have people back home who love and miss you. Don't you want to go back to them?"  
  
Lara looked down at her hand, holding Jack's, lost in thought. After several moments, she spoke. "I do miss Amanda and the Worthingtons, but I can't leave Jack. I love him, and I want to stay with him, here, on the Black Pearl." She looked up and stared into Jack's eyes, which had lit up with happiness. "I choose to remain here."  
  
Elizabeth looked both relieved and worried. "Lara, I know how much you love him, but if we don't bring you back to Port Royal, my father and Commodore Norrington will have to turn to more drastic measures."  
  
Lara looked at her close friend, worry written all over her face. "What sort of measures are you talking about, Lizzie?"  
  
Elizabeth met Lara's eyes. "My father was willing to let there be negotiations due to the fact that there were no available ships to come after you. My guess is that he secretly hoped that no violence would come of this simply because Jack helped you and Will save me from Barbossa. If I don't bring you back, he'll have no choice but to send someone after you." She reached over and took Lara's free hand in hers. "Lara, I want you to stay with Jack, but I'm hoping that you aren't willing to risk innocent lives for it."  
  
Lara stared at her friend before turning toward Jack, who looked like his heart was breaking, then looked down at her lap. "Give me tonight to think about it? Please?" She looked at the Turners, who nodded before standing up.  
  
"Will and I will go back to the White Dove and come back tomorrow morning," Elizabeth said, heading for the stairs, Will trailing along behind her.  
  
Once they were alone, Jack stood up, dragging Lara along with him. He headed for his cabin, pulling her in behind him before locking the door and drawing her into a tight embrace.  
  
"I don't want to lose ye, luv," he said, burying his face in her neck, inhaling her scent and the smell of the perfume he had gotten for her.  
  
Lara pulled him close, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I don't want to leave, either, but I won't put people's lives in jeopardy needlessly. I don't think I could bear that."  
  
The two held each other for a while longer before getting ready for bed, then crawling in and wrapping the other in their arms, then falling into an uneasy and dreamless sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two awoke to a pounding on the door and shouts from the crew. Both leapt out of bed and instantly dressed before grabbing their weapons and heading for the door. Jack was three feet from the door before it jerked open, revealing ten red-coated soldiers and a man of significant rank in the midst of them. The officer quickly gave a command.  
  
"Drop your weapons, Sparrow, or my men open fire on your crew."  
  
Lara gasped.  
  
It was Thomas Pierce.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
AN: (Enter evil laughter here.) Yes, cliffhanger! What will happen now? Will Jack come up with a weird and kooky plan of escape, or end up surrendering his lovely lass? Stay tuned for next time! Please leave a review! Flames will be used to cook food for my muses. 


	10. The Exchange, the Storm, and the White D...

Disclaimer: Still don't own Jack, though I wish I did!  
  
AN: I just want to say that I love all of my wonderful reviewers! I never thought that I'd get more than 45 reviews! You rock!  
  
Chapter 10: The Exchange, the Storm, and the White Dove:  
  
Lara couldn't help but blink a few times in surprise. It was indeed Thomas. Her mouth opened. "Thomas, how did you find us?" she couldn't help but ask.  
  
The young officer smiled. "It was quite obvious that Mr. Sparrow-"  
  
"*Captain* Jack Sparrow," interrupted Jack. Thomas rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes, of course, Captain Sparrow. It was obvious that he would return to the pirate center of the Caribbean. Even if he hadn't, I'm sure someone would have told us where to go." Thomas smiled arrogantly. "Now, Captain Sparrow, will you surrender the girl and your ship quietly, or must I open fire on your crew, which happens to be surrounded by my men?"  
  
Jack glared at him, but before he could speak up, Lara intervened.  
  
"I'll come along willingly if you let Captain Sparrow and his crew go free on the Black Pearl," she said quickly, hoping to prevent any violence. Jack looked at her as though she were insane.  
  
Thomas raised his eyebrows. "Is that wise, Lara? These are pirates, after all."  
  
"Yes, but Governor Swann gave Mr. and Mrs. Turner orders to peacefully negotiate my return to Port Royal. Therefore, there is no need for violence." Lara turned a pleading gaze on Lieutenant Pierce. "Please, let them go. I've suffered no harm by them." She looked him in the eye. "Please?"  
  
Thomas took a deep breath. "As you wish. Captain Sparrow and his crew are free to go." He offered Lara his arm. "Shall we go, Miss Storm?"  
  
Lara took a deep breath before taking it. Jack moved to stop her, but she shook her head, giving him a sad smile as she headed for the door.  
  
As Thomas led her out of the cabin, she looked back at Jack and mouthed 'I love you' one last time before disappearing around the corner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An hour later, Lara was on Thomas's ship, the Kestrel, watching the Pearl sail away with Jack staring at her from its helm. She knew that he would probably still come after her someday, but she forced herself not to think about that. Right now she had to deal with Thomas. She had to talk to him, so she went downstairs to his cabin. Hopefully he'd be a reasonable man. She quickly smoothed out the gown Thomas had brought with him for her and knocked on his door.  
  
"Come in," came a commanding voice.  
  
Lara opened the door and walked in. "Thomas?"  
  
Thomas looked up from his paper-covered desk and smiled when he saw who it was. "Lara! How are you feeling?" He stood up and walked over to her, kissing her on the cheek affectionately and leading her to a chair and sitting her down. "I hope that pirate didn't try and take advantage of you while you were onboard?"  
  
Lara frowned slightly. "I'm alright, Thomas. Jack would never harm me, he's my friend."  
  
Thomas smiled at her, patronizingly. "My dear Lara, Captain Sparrow is a pirate, and therefore is no man's friend. He is a scoundrel and should be hung for all of his crimes to the Crown."  
  
Lara frowned a bit more at him. "Captain Sparrow helped me save the Governor's daughter when she was taken by Barbossa, and is therefore a good friend to us."  
  
A brief look of frustration flashed on Thomas's face before being covered up by another smile. "My dear, Captain Sparrow only helped you in order to get his ship back. Once that was over, his 'friendship' with you ended. It is most likely he took you from Port Royal to ransom you for money."  
  
Lara sighed internally, knowing that she couldn't persuade him otherwise; he was a member of the Royal Navy, after all. "Thomas, I came to speak about your marriage proposal."  
  
Thomas smiled a genuine smile. "Of course. We'll have to start planning our wedding as soon as we return to Port Royal."  
  
Lara shook her head. "Thomas," she said softly, "I can't marry you. I'm sorry."  
  
Thomas's face went sober, then upset. "What are you talking about, Lara? Of course you can marry me. There is no reason for you to refuse me."  
  
Lara shook her head again. "No, I can't. I love someone else."  
  
Thomas's eyes narrowed. "It's that pirate, Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" Then he smiled, as one would smile at someone considered insane. "Lara, I understand that he must have seduced you with sweet talk about him loving you, but he only did so in order to get money from two of the wealthiest families in Port Royal." He then took her hand in his, caressing it with his thumb. "As soon as we return to Port Royal, I will try everything in my power to win your heart again." He smiled as he kissed her hand before he released it. "And now, my dear, if you will excuse me, I must return to my work."  
  
Lara stood up and walked towards the door. When she reached it, she turned around to speak one last time. "You will never have my hand, Thomas."  
  
He put down the document he'd been looking at, then turned back to her, anger written on his face. "I'm hoping that you are not implying that I did not risk my career for you for nothing, my dear. If you do not marry me in two weeks, I will appeal to Commodore Norrington to send ships after your dear friend, Captain Sparrow, which will then bring him back for his long-awaited and long-deserved hanging."  
  
He immediately walked over to his window and looked out of it for a moment before turning his gaze back to her. "I believe that you should return to your quarters. I shall inform Mr. and Mrs. Turner of your need for company. Perhaps one or both will be willing to keep you company. After all, an armed naval ship is no place for a lady to be alone." He rang a bell on his desk, which a soldier answered. "Please escort Miss Storm to her quarters, and inform the Turners that she will be requiring either one or both of them for company for the journey to Port Royal. Have the ships ready to depart in three hours." The soldier nodded, then took Lara by the arm and escorted her room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lara angrily stalked around her cabin, Elizabeth and Will both watching her nervously. They knew she rarely got angry, but when she did, she made a hurricane look like a small drizzle.  
  
"I cannot believe that this is happening! Why can't people leave me alone so that I can be happy? It's not fair!" Lara cried, slamming her fist on a table. Her friends winced.  
  
"Lara," Elizabeth said tentatively, trying to calm her friend down. "We only did what we thought was best. We could not tell people that we could not bring you back, and you are needed in Port Royal-"  
  
"No I'm not!" Lara yelled angrily. "I am not needed in Port Royal! The Worthingtons can find anyone to take care of Amanda, and even though I do care about her, I am not the only person in the town who can do so and you know it! I had a chance at happiness, at freedom from taking orders from people, and now I'll never have that chance again!" Tears started streaming down her face. "Now I'll never see Jack again or be with him again because I'll have to marry Thomas in two weeks!" She sat down in a chair and wept. Will and Elizabeth looked at her in shock.  
  
"Lara," Elizabeth said. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Lara looked at her through tear-filled eyes. "Thomas said that if I did not marry him in two weeks, he would have the Commodore send the fleet after Jack and have him killed. So now I have no choice but to marry him." Lara looked at her hands, tears still falling. "Would the two of you please leave? I would like to be alone for a while."  
  
The Turners nodded and left, closing the door quietly behind them. When the two of them were in their quarters, given to them by Lieutenant Pierce, Will made sure no one was listening before speaking to his wife.  
  
"Elizabeth, we can't let her marry Thomas; it will crush her!"  
  
"I know, Will, but what can we do?" Elizabeth asked, wringing her hands. "We can't get a message to Jack; we don't know where he's going! Oh, what are we going to do?"  
  
Both sat there, thinking quietly. Will walked over to the window and looked outside, watching the sky. 'Looks like a storm is brewing,' he thought. Suddenly, a thought came into Will's head.  
  
"Elizabeth, I have a plan, but I can't tell you what it is," he said, looking at his wife.  
  
"Why not?" she asked, puzzled.  
  
"Because I need your reaction to be realistic when I put it into action," he replied, taking her hands in his. "I just need you to trust me on this." She nodded. "Good; I'm going over to the Dove for a while, I'll see you later. I love you." He kissed her cheek and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that afternoon, both the Kestrel and the White Dove where off sailing to Port Royal. Will was still on the Dove while Elizabeth stayed on the Kestrel with Lara. The two ships were several miles from Tortuga when the storm hit suddenly. It was a rough night for the two women, but it paled in comparison with the news that arrived the next morning.  
  
The White Dove was missing, and not a scrap of it could be found. It had been sunk in the storm and Will Turner was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
AN: (Ducks behind a rock.) Please don't kill me! I said that Will was gone, not dead! There's a difference, so don't jump to conclusions! To find out what happened, you'll have to read the next chapter. I know I might get some nasty comments, but please leave a nice, decent review. There's still hope, people! 


	11. Grief and Wedding Plans

Disclaimer: Jack still isn't mine because Disney isn't through with him yet!  
  
AN: Okay, we all realized that Will is 'gone' but not 'dead,' right? HE'S NOT DEAD! So everybody can chill out, okay? Will lovers can breathe easier knowing he's alright.  
  
Chapter 11: Grief and Wedding Plans:  
  
The rest of the journey to Port Royal was a quiet and grief-stricken one. Elizabeth was shocked into silence, and even Lara was speechless. In less than one day Lara had lost the two men she had loved most in the world: her friend, and her lover. Now all of Lara's problems seemed pale in comparison to Elizabeth's loss.  
  
Thinking to help her friend, Lara went to Elizabeth's cabin and knocked. "Lizzie? May I come in?" There was no answer. Lara tried again. "Lizzie?" Still nothing. Lara quietly opened the door and peeked inside. Elizabeth was lying on the bed, facing the window that overlooked the sea. Lara slipped inside and sat next to her friend, putting her hand on her shoulder. "Lizzie?"  
  
Elizabeth turned to meet her eyes; they were red and puffy from crying, and Lara's heart nearly broke to see her friend in so much pain. Lara instantly lay down beside Elizabeth and the two women wrapped their arms around each other and wept.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It took them two days to reach Port Royal. For the entire voyage, Elizabeth enclosed herself within her cabin, letting no one but Lara come in to speak with her.  
  
Upon their arrival, Lara escorted a pale Elizabeth down the ramp and into her father's hands. During the carriage ride to Swann house, the Governor was shocked to hear about his son-in-law's disappearance, and asked Lara to come work in the Swann mansion to help with Elizabeth. She agreed, but only if a message was delivered to the Worthington estate, informing them of Lara's return to the Swann's employment. The Governor agreed, and within fifteen minutes of their arrival, a message had been sent to the Worthington home.  
  
With that weight off her mind, Lara took the grief-stricken Elizabeth upstairs to her room. After they had entered Elizabeth's old room (left exactly the way it had been when she'd married Will) Lara quietly closed the door behind them. Elizabeth made her way to the bed and sat down. Lara sat next to her. Both women were quiet while Lara thought hopeful thoughts to herself.  
  
'They never found evidence of a sunken ship. The Dove could have been knocked off course during the storm. Will could still be alive!' She kept these thoughts to herself for fear of what those thoughts might do to her depressed friend. Instead, she helped Elizabeth undress and tucked her into bed for an afternoon nap while Lara sat by her side, making sure that she didn't try anything drastically harmful to herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three days passed, and Elizabeth seemed to improve emotionally during that time. There seemed to be a glimmer of hope in her eyes, as though she felt Lara's unspoken thoughts, thoughts that Will was still alive somewhere.  
  
However, as Elizabeth grew better, things got worse for Lara. When Elizabeth had been grief-stricken with Will's disappearance and apparent death, Thomas Pierce had come to the Governor's mansion and asked for Lara's hand in marriage. Considering the Governor was like a father to Lara, it was only right that he ask the Governor for his consent.  
  
At first, the Governor had been surprised at the proposal and at Thomas's timing. With Elizabeth emotionally unfit for a wedding, he had asked Thomas to wait until Elizabeth had improved before thinking about such a thing. Now, with Elizabeth on the mend, Thomas became more and more persistent, and the Governor had little reason to refuse him. Both men agreed that a wedding was exactly what both women needed at this time: a moment of joy during this time of sadness and depression. The wedding would happen in a week.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
An hour after the decision was made, the Governor had summoned Lara to his office and told her the news. She had paled at his words. She couldn't believe it. Thomas had actually convinced the Governor to agree to the marriage, and Lara couldn't refuse it. After all, the Governor was like a father to her, and she couldn't refuse him. She also remembered Thomas's threat: marry him, or Jack, and the rest of the Black Pearl's crew, would loose their lives.  
  
She came back to her senses when the Governor asked her a question.  
  
"I think that Thomas is a very good man, and the two of you make a fine match, don't you think so?"  
  
Lara forced a smile. "Of course he's a wonderful man. He also has a very promising career as well."  
  
The Governor smiled. "Yes, he reminds me of Commodore Norrington when he was a lieutenant. Mr. Pierce promises to be a very fine man, and you will be a very fine wife for him."  
  
Lara kept her forced smile. "I'm sure I will, sir."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was agreed by everyone that the ceremony would be kept small, with only friends and 'family' involved. However, Lara insisted that the staff at the Swann home be invited as guests instead of serving at the reception; she had always thought of them as 'almost family,' just as she thought of the Governor as her father and Elizabeth as her sister.  
  
Along with the staff from the Swann mansion, the Worthington family had also been invited, and Amanda would be the flower girl. The little girl was ecstatic; not only was her friend and former nanny back, but she would also be involved in Lara's wedding.  
  
Both parties had decided that the wedding would be held on the beach near the Swann mansion, and the Governor would be giving Lara away, while Elizabeth would be her maid of honor. The Worthingtons had offered to pay for the honeymoon, while the Governor paid for the wedding itself. Everyone in both families was excited.  
  
Only the ones who knew the truth were dreading the wedding: Lara and Elizabeth.  
  
Four days before the wedding, Lara was standing in her room in her wedding gown while Elizabeth stitched it together. It was a beautiful ivory white with lace at the wrists and neckline. There was also a string of white pearls in a box on the dresser, a wedding gift from Thomas. How fitting that he would give her white pearls when the man she loved always thought of black ones. Lara inwardly sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Lizzie, how am I going to get out of this wedding?" Lara quietly asked.  
  
Elizabeth stopped sewing and looked up at her. "I don't think there's a way for you to get out of this, other than dying." She smiled thinly at her friend, who looked like a ghost in her wedding gown.  
  
Lara looked down at her, seriousness showing in her eyes. "I think that, if I go through with this wedding, I may just do that, Lizzie," she whispered quietly.  
  
Elizabeth looked at her friend in shock. "Lara, you can't mean that! What if Jack comes back for you? Do you know what your death could do to him?"  
  
Lara sighed. "I know. The only reason that I'm doing this is to save Jack from death, but I don't know if I can survive without him."  
  
'Or without freedom,' Lara privately thought. She sighed aloud. 'Remember, you're doing this for Jack, even if he is an odd-swaying, bandana-wearing pirate.' Her mouth twitched as she remembered Jack's walk and the way he'd smiled at her. She looked down at her wrist. She was lucky that she had been wearing the bracelet Jack had given her when Thomas had shown up to take her back to Port Royal. It was the only thing she had left to remind her of him. She sighed again.  
  
Elizabeth looked up from another stitch. "What are you sighing about, Lara?"  
  
Lara smiled for the first time in days. "Nothing; I'm just thinking about a Sparrow, that's all." She smiled again as Elizabeth chuckled at her before returning to her stitching.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Two days before the wedding, Lara and Elizabeth were in Lara's bedroom, adjusting Lara's wedding dress, when the door to her room sprang open, revealing a shocked and pale maid.  
  
"Mistress! Miss Lara! Downstairs, quickly!" Without another word, she ran out the door. Both women looked at each other in bafflement before racing downstairs. When they reached the landing before the stairwell, both girls stopped in their tracks in shock.  
  
There, standing in the doorway, his arms crossed and a calm expression on his face, was William Turner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
AN: There, you see? He's fine! Now everyone can rest easy knowing that Will Turner/Orlando Bloom is living and breathing. Anyway, now that you know everything is fine, please leave a nice review by pushing the little grey button at the bottom of the screen. Thank you! 


	12. The Wedding and Interruptions

Disclaimer: Jack still isn't mine because Disney isn't through with him yet!  
  
AN: Here's another chapter that goes out to all of my readers. I love you all, I really do! Especially Reikon because her reviews make me crack up so bad. Thanks Rei!  
  
Chapter 12: The Wedding and Interruptions:  
  
Elizabeth stood on the landing, staring. Finally, she came to her senses and raced down the stairs and into his arms. Will caught her up and twirled her around in circles as she cried into his shoulder. Lara also snapped back to reality and ran down after her, launching herself onto Will's back, causing him to fall over under their combined weight.  
  
The three friends laughed as they lay there on the floor before a flustered maid scolded them for getting Lara's wedding gown dirty. The mentioned wedding dress caused them to sober up quickly and straighten themselves out. Once they were all standing, Will went off to talk to the Governor, and Elizabeth went upstairs to help Lara out of her wedding gown. Once that was finished and Lara was properly dressed, the two women once again raced downstairs to talk to Will and see what happened.  
  
Elizabeth went straight to the door to her father's office while Lara hesitated. She'd never barged in on the Governor before and was reluctant to do so. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and grabbed Lara's arm before opening the door and leading her inside the office. They found Will seated comfortably in a chair with a cup of tea in his hands, the Governor likewise. Both looked up at the sudden intrusion.  
  
"Ah, Lara, Elizabeth, how wonderful!" the Governor exclaimed. "I was just about to send a servant after you." He motioned to two other seats, which the two women quickly took. Elizabeth, of course, sat next to her husband and held his hand. "Will would like to share his story with all of us present, so I haven't pressed him for any details yet." He turned towards his son-in-law. "Please proceed with your tale."  
  
Will shrugged as he set his empty cup aside. "There isn't much to tell, actually. My ship, or the Worthingtons' ship, if you prefer, was tossed off course by the storm. We were unable to discover where we were when the storm ended, so we sailed around in circles until we were able to go to the nearest island, which was a small port called Port Arrow. I was able to go ashore and ask for directions to Port Royal, and so here I am."  
  
Will smiled as he finished his small tale, and Elizabeth quickly grabbed him up in a hug. The two of them parted reluctantly, and Will turned his attention to Lara.  
  
"I saw your wedding gown," he said, looking into her eyes. "When's the ceremony?"  
  
Lara looked down at her hands. "In two days," she answered quietly.  
  
Will nodded. "That's what I thought," he replied. "With your dress almost finished, I thought it would have to be soon." Something flashed in his eyes, but was gone so quickly, Lara thought she had imagined it. Will quickly turned towards the Governor and smiled. "I hope that I am invited; there is a formal outfit at home that I have yet to wear." He then returned his gaze to Lara. "I believe this is will be a memorable occasion."  
  
Elizabeth laughed for the first time in days. "Of course you're invited, Will. Lara couldn't imagine a ceremony without one of her dear friends!" She looked at Lara, who was studying Will. "Isn't that right, Lara?"  
  
Lara quickly started. "Oh, of course you must come, Will! You're like a brother to me, and you can't have a wedding without family, now, can you?" She forced a weak smile for the thousandth time in two weeks. "It certainly will be a day to remember."  
  
'And certainly not one to forget,' Lara thought as the Governor started describing the wedding plans in great detail. Lara tried to look happy as she listened to him describe a day that would mean a lifetime of misery.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An hour later, the Governor was finished babbling on about the wedding. Soon, Will, Elizabeth and Lara were left alone as the Governor left to speak with the Worthingtons about the ceremony. After the door was securely closed, Lara let out a sound that sounded like a small sob.  
  
"I can't do this, Will," she said, burying her head in her hands. "I can't marry Thomas." Elizabeth took one of her hands while Will got up and knelt beside her, taking her other hand.  
  
"Lara," Elizabeth said. "I know you don't want to marry him, but think of what will happen if you don't."  
  
Will nodded. "Jack will be hunted down and hung the instant you change your mind. Also, the entire crew of the Black Pearl, who also happen to be your friends, will also be hung."  
  
Lara took a deep breath. "You're right." She took another deep breath. "I have to do this. For Jack, and for my friends on the Pearl." She stood up. "I'll see you later, Lizzie. I still have some things to do." Elizabeth nodded as Lara opened the door to the office and left, closing the door behind her.  
  
The moment the door shut, and a retreating shadow told of Lara's leaving, Elizabeth turned towards her husband, who had returned to the seat next to her.  
  
"Will, I wish that you had gotten here sooner! Now you'll never be able to use that plan of yours to help Lara." Elizabeth looked over at her husband, disappointed that they wouldn't be able to help their friend out of her terrible situation.  
  
Will smiled at his wife. "I wouldn't be too sure of that, my love."  
  
Elizabeth stared at him for several moments before narrowing her eyes. "Will, what are you up to? Or should I say, what have you been up to?"  
  
Will simply chuckled at her suspicious face. "Don't worry, Elizabeth. You'll find out soon." Her eyes narrowed even further, and Will smiled even wider than before. "And no, dear, I won't tell you what I've planned. You'll just have to wait and be surprised, just like everyone else."  
  
Elizabeth slapped her husband on the arm. "That's not fair! I am your wife and I have every right to be involved in the saving of my best friend! She saved my life, so the least I could do is return the favor!"  
  
Will shook his head, smiling. "Sorry, but it'll be better if your reaction is the same as everyone else's. It will be less suspicious that way."  
  
Elizabeth continued to try and get an answer out of Will the rest of the afternoon, but only managed to get a hoarse voice and a terrible headache out of the whole ordeal. The rest of the night was quietly spent in their bedroom, catching up on lost time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two days later:  
  
The day of the wedding dawned bright and clear. The ceremony was to happen at eleven o' clock, since that was when the weather was cool, and there was a slight breeze coming off of the ocean. Lara felt as though she were going to faint. She couldn't stand the idea of marrying Thomas, but she must, if only to save the life of the man she truly loved.  
  
Thinking of Jack made her look at her wrist; the bracelet he had given her was there, reminding her of why she was doing this. She then looked up to the mirror when one of the Worthingtons' maids asked her to lift her head so that she could arrange her hair correctly. Lara had woken at seven that morning, and had spent the last three hours getting ready while nibbling a small amount of breakfast whenever the maids gave her a spare moment.  
  
As she sat there getting primped by the maids sent over by the Worthingtons, Lara was dreading the coming of her vows. She had always thought that she would marry someone she loved, and would therefore be thrilled to take such serious promises as her wedding vows. She had looked forward to forever declaring her love to her groom, but now that wasn't happening. She would be forced to promise her love to a man she could never care for, and to sleep in the same bed and give children she wished belonged to another man. A daring, charmingly handsome, roguish man that was also a pirate, who was probably on the other side of the Caribbean by now. She unknowingly sighed at the thought, and the maids quickly took the sigh as a sign that she was displeased with the way she was looking.  
  
"What's wrong, Miss?" asked a red-haired maid who was doing her hair. "Does the hairstyle displease you? I'm afraid there's no time to adjust it."  
  
Lara shook her head. "No, no, the hair is fine." And it was. Her dark brown hair had been pulled back into a long braid that was twisted and layered on top of her head. What small amount of hair that couldn't be pulled up was now being curled by a hot poker into tight ringlets.  
  
"Perhaps it is the facial powder? Or the eyelid colorings?" asked the blond maid doing her eyes.  
  
"No, no, everything looks fine," Lara said impatiently waving her hand at them.  
  
One elderly maid smiled. "It's just pre-wedding jitters, girls, nothing to worry about." The three of them returned to their work, leaving Lara alone with her fading dreams.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The wedding promised to be a beautiful one. Thomas stood with the priest by the water, clad in his dress uniform, likely to remind Lara of what should happen if she should run from the ceremony. There were the dozen or so servants from the Swann manor, as well as the Worthington family, Will and Elizabeth, and a few soldiers from Thomas's company. Lara was just thankful that the Commodore wasn't there; he was busy at the battlements.  
  
As soon as Lara crested the small sand dune with the Governor by his side, everyone hushed and watched the two approach the altar of flowers where Thomas stood. Lara was glad there was no music, for it couldn't be heard over the sound of the waves. She was also grateful for the veil; she didn't want Thomas to see her face until he lifted it to kiss her. The idea of kissing him gave her shivers as she arrived at Thomas's side, her hand now placed in his. The priest then began the ceremony.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Lara Storm and Thomas Pierce in holy matrimony," the priest said.  
  
Lara faded out after that. She was only brought back when he asked Thomas if he took her to be his lawful wedded wife.  
  
"I do," he said, smiling at her.  
  
The priest turned towards her. "And do you, Lara Storm, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
Lara swallowed hard. She looked over and saw Thomas looking at her, his eyes glancing at his uniform to remind her of what would happen. She took a deep breath.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BANG!  
  
A cannonball shot over everyone's head before she could reply.  
  
"We're under attack!" screamed several soldiers, pointing at the end of the harbor. There sailed a large pirate ship, firing its guns at the beach.  
  
"To the battlements!" Thomas cried to his soldiers. He turned towards Lara. "We will continue this later, my love." He quickly followed his men to the fort.  
  
Lara sighed in relief, but not before the Governor grabbed her and hauled her to the fort for protection, yelling for Will and Elizabeth to follow him.  
  
Once Governor Swann had gotten the four of them to safety inside the fort, he quickly grabbed a passing soldier.  
  
"What's going on, lad?" the Governor asked.  
  
"Pirates are attacking Port Royal, sir," the soldier replied.  
  
"Is it the Black Pearl?" Lara asked, hope rising in her chest.  
  
The soldier shook his head. "It's a different ship, madam. It has no name, and is no one we recognize. It must be a new group."  
  
More cannonfire could be heard; the ship and the fort were exchanging rounds.  
  
The soldier saluted them before racing off to help the other men defend the town. Lara quickly sat down on a nearby chair.  
  
"Well, what do you know," she said. "How lucky could I possibly be?"  
  
The Governor looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about, my dear?"  
  
Lara smiled up at him. "I never thought I'd be able to get out of that horrible wedding, and now a convenient pirate attack does just that!"  
  
The Governor still looked confused. "But I thought you'd be delighted to marry Lieutenant Pierce! Why else would you agree to give him your hand in marriage?"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "Father, Thomas forced Lara to marry him. She doesn't love him; he blackmailed her into marrying him."  
  
The Governor looked angry. "Why would he do this? Do you love another, Lara?"  
  
Lara brought her head up, pride and joy showing in her eyes. "I love the most wanted pirate in the Caribbean: Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
The Governor blinked several times in surprise. "Well, I was not expecting that." He sighed. "First I lose my daughter to a half pirate, now I lose a woman I feel is almost my daughter to a full-blooded pirate." He softly chuckled. "What is this world coming to?"  
  
Will, Elizabeth and Lara all stared at him in shock. Elizabeth was the first to speak.  
  
"You mean you aren't angry, father?"  
  
"Angry? Of course not," he smiled. "I've always wanted Lara to have a life of her own, and if Captain Sparrow can offer it to her, why should I be in the way?"  
  
"But father, he's a pirate!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "If she goes with him, she'll be hung."  
  
Before her father could answer, more cannonfire could be heard; this time there was more of it, and from a different source. Governor Swann snatched another passing soldier.  
  
"Now what's happening? Where are the extra shots coming from?" he asked.  
  
The soldier shook his head. "You wouldn't believe it, sir."  
  
"Well speak up, lad!" the Governor said impatiently, shaking the soldier's arm.  
  
"It's another pirate ship firing on the first one," the soldier replied, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"What? Which pirate ship?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
The soldier's next words brought hope to Lara's heart.  
  
"It's the Black Pearl."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Yes, Jack is back! Hey, that rhymed. Anyway, everyone must be happy that Jack has returned. All things will either be explained in the next chapter, or the one after that, depending on how it all works out in my head. OH, and school starts on Monday the 29th, so don't expect updates to happen very frequently anymore. Maybe I'll update once a week, depending on the homework load. Well, please leave a review! Thanks! 


	13. Jack's Return and Deals

Disclaimer: Jack still isn't mine because Disney isn't through with him yet!  
  
AN: I would like to mention that this story is almost over. That is, unless people want another sequel. I'm open to the desires of my readers. So if anyone wants a sequel, please say so in your review. Thanks, and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 13: Jack's Return and Deals:  
  
The Black Pearl. It was those three words that brought hope into Lara's heart. She had hoped and prayed for Jack's return to her, and now he was here!  
  
'But why is he firing on a fellow pirate ship?' she asked herself. Lara mentally shrugged. It was Jack she was thinking about; he probably had his own things going on in that head of his.  
  
As Lara was thinking about Jack, the Governor and Elizabeth looked confused on the fact that Jack was defending Port Royal and not attacking it.  
  
"It makes no sense!" the Governor exclaimed, scratching his head in confusion.  
  
Elizabeth looked thoughtful before she spoke up. "Perhaps he's fighting them because he knows that Lara is here?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
Her father blinked. "You might be right. If Captain Sparrow has feelings for Lara, he could be doing this to protect her. But why would he be so close to Port Royal in the first place?"  
  
"Well, it could be that Jack was returning to kidnap Lara again and ran into this small inconvenience," Will suggested. "After all, he did kidnap her before. Perhaps his plans were interrupted this time."  
  
The Governor nodded. "That could be it." He then frowned. "Still, I would like a word with Captain Sparrow as soon as this battle is over with."  
  
The four of them waited another half hour before Commodore Norrington appeared.  
  
"The enemy pirate ship has fled, Governor Swann," the Commodore stated in his usual stern voice. "And it appears that we owe Captain Sparrow a small debt of gratitude." He appeared to be ill as he said those last words.  
  
The Governor nodded. "It appears so. Has Captain Sparrow come ashore yet?"  
  
Commodore Norrington shook his head. "Not yet, sir, but we have sent out a messenger to him asking him to come ashore for peaceful discussions."  
  
Governor Swann nodded in approval. "Most excellent, Commodore. When he arrives, will you send him up to my home as soon as possible?"  
  
The Commodore looked as though he were going to protest the idea, but instead kept his peace. "I will do that, sir." He quickly bowed to the two women and left the four of them alone.  
  
Lara, still seated in a chair in her wedding gown, turned towards the Governor. "What do you plan to do with Jack once he arrives onshore?"  
  
The Governor smiled. "You will have to wait and see, my dear."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once it was certain that the enemy ship wasn't going to return and retaliate, and that the Black Pearl wasn't going to open fire on Port Royal, the Governor, Will, Elizabeth, and Lara were put into a carriage and sent up to the Swann mansion. Once there, the Governor went straight to his office with Will while Lara and Elizabeth went upstairs to Lara's room.  
  
As the door closed behind them, Lara hugged Elizabeth with all of her might as she burst into tears. Elizabeth looked at her friend in surprise.  
  
"Why, Lara, whatever is the matter? I thought you would be glad to hear that Jack's come back!" Elizabeth exclaimed, pulling out her handkerchief and offering it to her friend.  
  
Lara took the handkerchief and dried her tears. "I am glad he's back, it's just that, well, there's no way for me to be able to marry him. I'll have to tell him about Thomas, and I don't think I can do that to him." She sniffed and dried her tears, again.  
  
Elizabeth patted her friend on her back, then held her. Several minutes went by, and the two of them were quietly thinking of a way to get Lara out of her deal with Thomas. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and a serving maid entered.  
  
"Mrs. Turner, Miss Storm, the Governor requires your presence in his office," the maid said.  
  
"We'll be right down," Elizabeth said. She looked at her pale friend. "Come on, Lara, you have to see him sooner or later." She pulled on Lara's hand. Her friend nodded before getting up and following her downstairs.  
  
The two of them slowly made their way downstairs, pausing to knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," came the Governor's voice. Elizabeth pushed the door open and entered.  
  
Lara hesitated. She wasn't sure she wanted to go in and face Jack. How could she tell him that she was going to marry another man in order to save his life and the life of every other man (and single woman) on the Black Pearl?  
  
As she stood there contemplating, she didn't notice the heavy footsteps coming towards the door. Suddenly, the door flew wide open.  
  
It was Jack. He looked almost exactly the same as he had before. The only difference was that his eyes seemed a bit emptier than they had been when they had last seen each other onboard the Black Pearl. That emptiness vanished the moment he saw her. Instead, they lit up with awe and joy, staring at her for a moment before he opened his arms to her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He stood there for several seconds, taking in the stunning creature in front of him. There she was, his bonny lass, in an elegant wedding gown. It was a beautiful white gown with lace and ruffles at the neck and wrists. Her dark, chocolate brown hair and eyes were enhanced by the pale whiteness of the gown, and although her hair was falling loose of its place on top of her head, he still felt that she was the most amazing creature in the world.  
  
Neither one spoke or moved until he opened his arms to her. Tears filled her eyes as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck before bursting into tears.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lara sobbed for a few moments before regaining her senses. She wiped her tears away before she looked up into his eyes. He looked at her for a brief second before bending her back in another theatrical kiss, much like the first one they had shared on the battlements after his 'hanging.' Polite coughing from behind Jack's back interrupted their private moment. Jack broke the kiss reluctantly and righted her before the two of them looked at the intruder.  
  
Will was standing there with a broad smile on his face. "I'd hate to interrupt, but I believe that the Governor would like a word with all of us inside?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
Jack frowned at him. "Ye sure know how to ruin a romantic moment, Will," he growled. Will only smiled at him before going inside. Jack sighed. "Well, lass, what do you say to letting a rogue pirate escort you inside?" He offered her his arm, which she politely took. The two of them entered the office, closing the door behind them.  
  
The Governor waved them to two empty seats. "Please sit down, Lara, Mr. Sparrow."  
  
"Captain Sparrow," Lara and Jack corrected him together. They turned and smiled at each other while Jack led her to a chair. After Lara had seated herself, Jack sat down and took possession of her hand.  
  
Governor Swann cleared his throat. "Captain Sparrow, I am afraid I am in an awkward position right now."  
  
"How do you mean, sir?" Jack said, politeness in his voice. The Governor tapped his fingers on the desk before answering.  
  
"First of all, you are a pirate, and pirates must be hung for their crimes against the British Crown and it's Navy." He raised his hand to prevent the others from interrupting him. "However, you have rescued my daughter twice, once from drowning and once from being a captive of Captain Barbossa. You have then prevented Lara from being shot by that same Captain. Not only that, but today you have helped save this town from being destroyed by your fellow pirates." The Governor leaned over his desk. "What I am trying to say, Captain Sparrow, is what sort of game are you playing?"  
  
Jack sat there for a moment and stared at the Governor. "I have no game, Mr. Governor. I saved your daughter from drownin' because it was the right thing to do. I saved her from Barbossa because I wanted me ship back, and that was the only way te do it."  
  
"What about saving Lara from being shot? And saving Port Royal from other pirates?"  
  
Jack squeezed Lara's hand. "I saved her from bein' shot because I loved her then, and I love her now, which is why I saved her town."  
  
The Governor nodded. "I realize that you love her, Captain Sparrow, and that you are a good man, despite the fact that you are a pirate. However, I was wondering if you would be willing to make a bargain that will prevent you from being hung the next time you are in these waters."  
  
Jack perked up at the word 'bargain.' "Exactly what sort of bargain are ye talking about, sir?"  
  
The Governor smiled. "If you are willing to help protect Port Royal from further attacks, it would mean a great deal to us. I'm not asking you to personally attack your fellow pirates by any means, or to betray any plans of pirate attacks."  
  
Jack frowned thoughtfully. "Well, the only way fer me to keep other pirates away is if I claim Port Royal as me own personal territory. That would keep the other scurvy dogs away from the island, considerin' my history with harmin' those who attack islands I like." The Governor gave a small smile at the idea, but it disappeared when Jack held up his hand. "However, there has to be a *reason* fer me to like the island and protect it."  
  
The Governor frowned. "What sort of reason are you talking about, Mr. Sparrow?"  
  
Jack smiled. "If me wife were from Port Royal, it'd give me reason to like it." Lara gave him an alarmed and hopeful look as she squeezed his hand in excitement.  
  
The Governor was silent for several moments before he spoke again. "And who exactly would you like for your wife, Mr. Sparrow?"  
  
Jack smiled even wider. "I'll 'claim' Port Royal as me own after ye let me wed my bonny lass." Jack held up his hand, still attached to Lara's.  
  
The Governor blinked. "Well, you might want to speak to her before you ask her to marry you, Captain."  
  
Jack shook his head. "I'm not blind, Governor. I see her wedding gown, and that she must be marrying another man, but you won't have a deal until I'm married to my bonny lass."  
  
The Governor frowned. "I still think you and Lara should talk privately, Captain."  
  
Jack shook his head. "No, we'll settle this while we're all here." He looked at Lara and waited.  
  
Lara was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "Jack, there's something I have to tell you."  
  
Jack squeezed her hand. "I know, lass. I know that yer getting married to that stiff-necked red-coat." He smiled at her shocked expression. "I can see it in yer eyes. Now tell me why ye would do such a thing, hmm?"  
  
Lara looked at their clasped hands. "Thomas threatened that, if I didn't marry him two weeks after he 'rescued' me, he would have the Commodore send out the fleet to capture and hang you." She looked up at him, not hearing the Governor gasp in surprise. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I couldn't let him do it, Jack, so I said that I'd do it, if only to spare your life, and the lives of your crewmembers." She looked him in the eye, begging for him to understand.  
  
Jack smiled. "Don't worry, lass. I understand." Lara looked relieved.  
  
"As do I," said the Governor, making Lara start in surprise. She had forgotten he was there. "I am appalled at Lieutenant Pierce's treachery."  
  
Elizabeth looked hopefully at her father. "So you'll call off the wedding, father?"  
  
The Governor shook his head. "I'm afraid we can't do that, Elizabeth. With the entire town knowing of the wedding and how respectable Mr. Pierce is, it will be difficult to convince people of his vile plans. They will think that Lara is saying this because she's nervous about her wedding." He turned towards Lara. "I'm afraid you're still engaged to him, my dear."  
  
Lara looked like she was going to cry as Jack put his arms around her to give her comfort. Before anyone could say anything more, there was a knock on the office door.  
  
"Come," said the Governor. A butler stepped in. "Yes, Edward, what is it?"  
  
"A messenger from the fort, sir," the butler said, bowing. "He claims it concerns Miss Storm."  
  
The Governor looked puzzled. "Well, show him in." The butler bowed before backing out of the room. A moment later, a man in uniform walked in and bowed.  
  
"Good afternoon ladies, Governor, and," he paused before addressing Jack, "sir. I bring urgent news from the fort. It appears that Lieutenant Pierce has been seriously wounded during the fight with the unknown pirate ship." Lara and Elizabeth gasped.  
  
"Is he alright?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
The soldier shook his head. "I'm afraid not. He was hit in the head rather severely by some loose stone and is unable to recognize anyone or anything. The doctors have declared a severe case of amnesia, and it will take years, if not the rest of his life, to recover his lost memories." He turned to Lara. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss, madam. I wish this hadn't happened on your wedding day."  
  
Lara gave a small smile, despite the fact that she was inwardly jumping for joy. "It's alright. I'm sure everything will work out in the end."  
  
The soldier nodded. "I'm sure it will, madam. If you will excuse me, I must return to the fort." He bowed before exiting the office.  
  
Several moments of silence passed before Jack spoke up.  
  
"So, how does tomorrow afternoon sound fer a wedding?" He grinned his traditional cheeky smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
AN: See? I got rid of Thomas without having to resort to violence, especially since violence doesn't solve anything. Well, okay, it did save Elizabeth and Lara in the first story, but still. Anyway, I hope that this chapter didn't seem too long and that people enjoyed reading it! If you did, please leave a review!  
  
(Spoiler: There will be some explanations in the next chapter about Will's "disappearance" and why Jack was so "conveniently" close to Port Royal.) 


	14. Weddings and Explanations

Disclaimer: Disney hasn't returned my Jack to me, so I don't own him!  
  
AN: Well, the masses have demanded a sequel to this story, so it might be a three-part series. However, with my college classes just starting, it's going to take a while for me to write and post chapters. I hope that everyone will be patient and understanding about this! After all, I do have a life outside of writing this story (though it seems hard to believe). Have patience with me, people! Oh, and thanks to all of my reviewers, I love you all!  
  
Chapter 14: Weddings and Explanations:  
  
It was official. Jack and Lara were finally getting married!  
  
With Thomas unable to wed Lara, and the Governor wanting to keep up the bargain with Jack, there would be a private wedding with only the Governor, Will, Elizabeth, Jack's crew, and the Commodore onboard the Black Pearl.  
  
Lara couldn't be more thrilled. Of course she felt bad about Thomas's accident and all, but she couldn't help but be happy that she was marrying Jack. Unfortunately, Lara had to go through the entire wedding preparation all over again. The only difference was that it was that Elizabeth was doing her hair and not a half-dozen gossipy maids. Lara wore a different dress than the one she was to have married Thomas in (Jack had found a white gown in his 'private stash'), and the altar of flowers (or what was left of it after the pirate attack) had been moved to the helm of the Black Pearl. Since Jack didn't want a "stuffy, stiff-necked" priest aboard his ship, it was agreed to let Commodore Norrington perform the ceremony, though he protested greatly on marrying a pirate to a respectable woman.  
  
A half hour before the wedding, Lara stood in front of a mirror in a guest cabin onboard the Pearl, examining herself and making sure that everything was in order. Elizabeth stood behind her, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Really, Lara, you're being ridiculous! You look fine!"  
  
Lara turned to look at her best friend and smirked. "I seem to remember you doing the same thing on your wedding day, Lizzie," she said. Lara laughed when she saw her friend blush. She continued to smooth out her gown and checked everything. She had on the necklace and bracelet that Jack had given her and was wearing some of the perfume he had bought her as well.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Elizabeth went and opened it, revealing a flustered Annamaria.  
  
"Sorry, but if the groom has te wait any longer, he's goin' to start taking sword swings at everyone, startin' with the Commodore," Annamaria said, giving them a small smile.  
  
Elizabeth frowned. "But the ceremony isn't supposed to start for at least another fifteen minutes."  
  
Annamaria shrugged. "You know Jack. I'm just delivering his message, which is, 'If somebody doesn't get me married to my bonny lass soon, someone is goin' te get hurt!'"  
  
Elizabeth and Lara exchanged looks, not knowing whether to laugh or not, but considering that this was Jack they were talking about, they decided to take his 'threat' seriously.  
  
"Tell Jack we'll be up as soon as my father gets here to escort her to the helm," Elizabeth told Annamaria. The woman smirked as she left. Elizabeth shook her head as she shut the door. "Honestly, that pirate is the most impatient man on the planet!"  
  
Lara chuckled. "Will told me he felt the same way at your wedding. He thought that he'd have to run back there and get you before you changed your mind!" Elizabeth looked at her as though she were insane. "It's true!" Lara exclaimed. Elizabeth shook her head.  
  
Another knock on the door interrupted them. Once again, Elizabeth answered, this time a bit more carefully, considering Jack's mood; it wouldn't surprise her if Jack showed up to sneak a peek at the bride. She sighed in relief to find her father at the door instead. The Governor gave a smile of approval before offering his arm to Lara. She nervously took his arm, and the three of them left the cabin, Elizabeth in front to signal that everything was ready.  
  
Finally the Governor escorted Lara through the door and onto the deck. The whole crew of the Black Pearl was there smiling at her; they were thrilled to see their captain getting married. Lara blushed at the attention, but smiled at their support; she didn't think that they would approve to the wedding. Finally, she was led up to the helm, and her jaw dropped.  
  
Jack was actually clean and dressed perfectly in a completely new outfit. He had a new hat, coat, bandana, shirt, pants, and boots. The kohl around his eyes was perfectly done, and his hair had been cleaned and combed before being done up in his beads again. She'd never thought that he could look better than he did before, but she was wrong. Now she looked up into his eyes, and smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack had stopped breathing the moment his bonny lass had come into view. She seemed to glow as she walked up beside him, the sun shining on her shining hair, all pulled up in a graceful sweep up on the top of her head, then falling in graceful dark waves and curls. The white gown he had found for her in his 'stash' was beautiful on her; it had silver woven through it, and it made her look like a goddess of the sea. When she arrived next to him, he noticed that his bracelet was on her wrist, his necklace around her neck, and that she smelled of flowers; it was his perfume that she wore. What finally did him in was when she looked into his eyes, and smiled. He gave a small smile back before offering her his hands.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lara accepted Jack's hands, and the two turned towards the Commodore, who looked as though he were going to be sick at any moment. Lara mentally rolled her eyes; the man didn't have a romantic bone in his body. He gave a small signal, and the couple turned to look at each other, grasping hands. Jack gave her a traditional smirk and wink while the Commodore frowned. Lara hid a giggle as the Commodore began to say the vows.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today-" the Commodore was interrupted by a polite cough from Jack.  
  
"I think we know that part," he said. "Could ye get to the point, quickly?"  
  
The Commodore rolled his eyes and moved on. "Do you, Jack Sparrow-"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack interrupted.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow," the Commodore gritted out, "take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"  
  
"I do," Jack replied, looking deep into Lara's eyes.  
  
"And do you, Lara Storm, take Captain Jack Sparrow as your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"  
  
"I do," she said, still looking at Jack.  
  
"Now, by the powers vested in me by the Governor of Port Royal and by the British Royal Navy, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the Commodore said. "You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Jack quickly grabbed Lara around the waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Lara was surprised at Jack's quickness, but soon responded to the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as the Pearl's crew cheered. The two of them stood there for a blissful moment before someone tapped them on the shoulder. They reluctantly broke their kiss and saw Will smiling at them.  
  
"I hate to interrupt, but I believe the crew would like their refreshments sooner rather than later," he said, jerking his head behind him.  
  
Jack muttered a few incomprehensible words before speaking aloud. "Fine," he said. Turning to the crew, he raised his arms. "Alright, ye scurvy dogs; to the galley with ye!"  
  
The crew cheered and rushed down below to the food and drinks provided by the Governor. The more 'respectable' people (meaning the Governor, Will, Elizabeth, and the Commodore) were going ashore so they wouldn't have to deal with the rowdy, drunken crew. Not wanting his wife to have to deal with them either, Jack was taking Lara ashore for the next day or two to have some 'private time' together. Fortunately, the Governor had provided a suite for them at one of Port Royal's finest inns.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally alone in their private suite, Jack enveloped Lara in another kiss, one which wouldn't be interrupted by Will. When they both came up for air, a knock sounded at the door. Jack frowned.  
  
"If it's Will, I swear I'll carve him a new hole in his head," Jack growled, his arms still around her waist.  
  
Lara chuckled. "That's not nice, Jack," she gently chided her husband.  
  
"I don't care," Jack said, holding her tightly. "I want privacy!" He leaned in for another kiss when another knock sounded. Jack growled again.  
  
Lara just laughed. "I'll get it," she said, pulling away. She looked up at him when he held her tighter. She smiled. "Jack, they won't go away unless we answer." She gently slapped his hands away and went to open the door. There stood a waiter with a bottle of champagne and two glasses on a tray. He smiled and offered the tray to her.  
  
"Congratulations, Mrs. Sparrow," he said.  
  
She looked at him with surprise. The waiter pushed the tray into her hands with a smile, then closed the door. Lara blinked at the door for a moment before walking over to Jack, who looked a bit happier at the sight of the alcohol.  
  
"Well, lass," he said, rubbing his hands together eagerly. "What do ye say we open that up?"  
  
The two of them were soon happily drinking and talking while lounging on the bed, Jack lying on his side, his head resting on a bent arm above the pillows, and Lara sitting straight up, leaning against the headboard, the tray with the champagne in between them. The conversation turned towards the wedding Lara was to have had with Thomas.  
  
"What I don't understand," Lara said, holding her glass out for more champagne, "is how a pirate ship could have such fantastic timing! If that ship hadn't attacked, I'd be married to Thomas right now." She took a sip from her glass.  
  
Jack's glass had stopped halfway to his mouth before he put it down. "Well, ye see lass, I sort of had something to do with that."  
  
Lara looked at him. "You did?" she asked, looking puzzled. "But how would you know about the wedding? You'd already gone when Thomas blackmailed me into marrying him!"  
  
Jack smiled at her. "You remember that storm Will got 'lost' in?" She nodded. "Well, that whelp somehow managed to find me in a nearby port called Port Arrow. Found me about to drink meself stupid and told me about yer red-coat making ye marry him. I was ready to come after ye and kill the bastard, but Will didn't want any violence. So, after sittin' there and thinkin' for several days, I finally remembered that one of me friends owed me a favor. I told him I needed him to go and open fire on Port Royal the day of yer wedding, and the rest," he said, holding up his glass, "is history!"  
  
He polished off the glass and tried to pour another, but found the bottle empty. Sighing, he put his glass on the tray, took Lara's away from her, then put the tray on the bedside table.  
  
"Now," he said, raising his eyebrows and grinning. "I think that it's time to get down te business!" He rushed towards the bed.  
  
Lara's eyes widened as Jack jumped on the bed and pinned her down, grinning down at her. Lara opened her mouth to speak, but Jack silenced her with a finger on her lips.  
  
"No talkin', luv," he whispered, taking his finger away and kissing her. "It's just you and me tonight."  
  
The rest of the night was spent in wedding night bliss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
AN: Okay, I know people wanted some "loving" shown in this story, but I wanted to keep this a relatively 'clean' story for viewers less than seventeen years of age. Anyway, there's only one chapter left after this! I hope to finish it soon, but college classes just started, so please be patient with me! School is a first priority for me, but I will do what I can to get the next chapter up soon. Please review!  
  
(If you want some serious "Jack action," go check out: www.adultfanfiction.net. Click MOVIES, then "Pirates of the Caribbean.") 


	15. Epilogue: Departing

Disclaimer: I still don't own the extremely handsome Jack Sparrow. Disney is still borrowing him.  
  
AN: It's official. This is the last chapter of "Love on the High Seas!" There will be a part three, though it might be shorter, depending on whether my creativity will be able to work between homework loads! Wish me luck, but don't look for a new story before the weekend. Check back Sunday, okay? Now enjoy this last chapter!  
  
Epilogue: Departing:  
  
Two days after the wedding, Jack and Lara were departing on the Black Pearl. Lara didn't know where they were going, but whenever she asked Jack, he simply smiled at her and changed the subject. She hated it when he did that, but remembered that most of the time, his surprises were good (the only exception was his kidnapping her, but that had turned out alright in the end).  
  
The two of them now stood on the deck of the Pearl, saying goodbye to their friends. Jack was talking with Will while Lara hugged Elizabeth goodbye.  
  
"I'm going to miss you being so close by," Elizabeth sniffed as she hugged her friend.  
  
Lara sniffed, too. "I'm going to miss it, too." She pulled away a little, looking Elizabeth in the eye. "But Jack and I will be visiting as often as we can. After all, we can go wherever we want."  
  
Elizabeth smiled a little. "Ah, yes, the famous freedom of the seas," she said. She grabbed Lara in another hug. "Take care of yourself, Lara. Don't let Jack turn you into a complete pirate."  
  
Lara gave a small chuckle before they finally let go of each other. Jack, having finished his chat with Will, came up behind his wife and wrapped her in his arms.  
  
"Well, me lovely wife," he said smiling. "Are ye ready to leave?"  
  
Lara nodded. She walked Will and Elizabeth to their small rowboat, giving them one last hug. "We'll be back in a few months," she said, a few tears escaping her eyes.  
  
Elizabeth silently nodded and let Will help her into the boat. The crew lowered them into the water, and the two slowly rowed to shore, Elizabeth turning and waving every once and a while. As Lara waved back, Jack came up behind her and put his arms around her once more.  
  
"Don't worry, luv," he said. "We'll be back to see 'em soon. Probably when they're ready to have a young Turner."  
  
Lara chuckled. "That's very likely. I've noticed Elizabeth being a bit moodier than usual, so that young one might arrive sooner than expected. I wish I could be here to see Will's face when she tells him about it."  
  
The two of them looked at each other and laughed. Finally, Jack turned her dragged her down to their cabin. Once the door had been closed and locked behind them, he turned her to face him and gave her a deep kiss. After they broke apart, Jack simply stared at her for several moments. Lara looked up at him, puzzlement showing on her face.  
  
"Jack? What's wrong?"  
  
He smiled. "Nothin's wrong, luv," he said, touching her face. "I'm just lookin' at ye, that's all."  
  
She smiled at him. "You are so sweet. I didn't think pirates could be so flattering."  
  
Jack chuckled. "Aye, lass, we pirates can flatter yer brains out if we want to." He suddenly turned sober. "But if any other man tries anything on ye, I'll rip his tongue out."  
  
Lara gave a small laugh. "I'll hold you to that, Jack." She leaned in close to him and laid her head on his chest, letting his arms settle around her.  
  
"Don't ye worry, me lovely wife." He smiled; he loved calling her his wife. "If anyone wants to get ye, they'll have to get through me." Suddenly, he grinned and swiped her up into his arms.  
  
Lara squeaked in protest. "Jack, put me down!" She saw him carrying her towards the bed. "It's too early for this!"  
  
Jack gave laugh before laying her down on the bed. "Fer a pirate, lass, it's never too early!"  
  
Lara gave a small smile before rolling her eyes. "I yield to your superior pirate logic."  
  
Jack smirked. "I knew ye would," he said, leaning over her and giving her a passionate kiss.  
  
Nothing more was said between them for the rest of the day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night, Jack stood at the bow of the ship, his slightly disheveled wife in his arms, the salty sea air washing over them. His chin rested on her shoulder, and her head leaned against his. They were lucky that the crew was busy down below having a small party.  
  
After several moments of silence, Lara spoke. "Jack, where exactly are we going?"  
  
Jack smiled down at her. "Anywhere and everywhere, lass," he replied. "The world is open to us."  
  
"You know, I've always wanted to visit Singapore," Lara said, smirking at the ocean.  
  
Jack looked at his wife in surprise before breaking into laughter. He finally dragged her below to join the crew's party, their new lives just beginning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Okay, it's short, but it's an epilogue after all. I'll get started on part three as soon as I can, but school sucks, so just bear with me and be patient. I love you all! And thanks for all of the great reviews! I never thought I'd get over 80! You guys rock! 


End file.
